Crystal Clear
by Black Tofu
Summary: AU!Series/LeviMika/M/LEMON/Typotrap/(hopeitdoesnt)OOC/ Cerita sederhana tentang pria patah hati dan pekerjanya. Dibawah atap gedung percetakan keduanya hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Mikasa tidak pernah menebak seperti apa pria itu diluar sana, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terjerat begitu dalam. I always love your review !
1. Chapter 1

Gedung kantor pusat percetakan itu terlihat begitu besar bahkan dari luar. Paling tinggi dan mencolok di area perindustrian itu, berdiri kokoh di antara gedung tinggi lainnya. Dari sana pria itu menatap jauh ke balik jendela ruangannya di siang hari seperti biasa. Hanya matanya entah menangkap kemana, memancar rasa gundah yang sangat sunyi.

Sepanjang siang itu, punggungnya menghadap komputer kerja yang tak kunjung di nyalakan dan sebuah ponsel di genggamannya.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak berminat kesana lagi setelah tadi pagi."

Mikasa mencuri dengar spontan melirik ke arah seberang mejanya. Dari balik layar komputernya gadis _blonde_ itu memasang wajah ogah-ogahan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan salah satu pria terdekatnya yang berdiri di hadapan Annie –si gadis _blonde_ sambil menyodorkan serangkaian dokumen di tangan.

"Hei, ini kerjaanmu kan." Eren bersikeras menyandarkan pinggangnya di ujung meja. Merasa percakapan ini akan sedikit panjang.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan tingkah _bossy_nya yang biasa, hari ini semakin buruk saja." Annie kembali mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya berusaha terlihat sibuk.

"Itu saja? Kau dibayar untuk itu, ini pekerjaanmu, kau ini harus professional Ann, ini hanya mengecek, dan menyerahkan _draft_."

"Katakan itu pada Mikasa, dia juga asisten produksi."

Mendengar namanya disebut Mikasa kembali pada pekerjaannya di depan layar komputer. Ia tentu tidak mau ketahuan sedang menguping mereka –biarpun tampaknya Annie sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Sambil sedikit mendengus Eren berjalan ke meja Mikasa.

Eren tahu Mikasa juga punya kesan buruk terhadap kepala produksi mereka, sama seperti Annie. Maka ia berharap dalam hati untuk mendapat respon yang lebih baik dari wanita itu.

"Mikasa," Sahut Eren sedikit melagu.

"Uh-huh?"

"Mau mengecek ini untukku?"

Mikasa melirik pria yang sengaja memasang tampang manis itu sambil menggenggam erat amplop coklat di tangannya. Mikasa paling sulit bilang tidak pada seorang berwajah manis. Atau dalam kasus ini, Eren.

Gadis itu mengambil amplop tersebut lalu berdiri menyingkir dari mejanya. "Aku bekerja professional, benar Ann?"

"Semangat," Sahut Annie masih asyik dengan komputernya.

Biasanya Mikasa tidak masuk ke ruangan kepala produksi sesering Annie, biasanya ia lebih sering mengontrol bawahannya yang lain dan hanya bertemu dengan sang kepala produksi sebulan sekali untuk laporan pekerjaan, atau jika Annie menolak tugas bagiannya karena suatu hal seperti hari ini.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menahan sedikit pegal di tumitnya. Ia benci _high-heels_ dan kadang berharap jika kantornya mengijinkan ia bekerja memakai _sneakers_. Terutama disaat ia harus berdiri lama sambil menunggu pengecekan _draft_ edisi bulan ini selesai. Pantas saja Annie menolak. Sang kepala produksi, Levi jelas-jelas menguar aura malas bekerja sampai mengecek _draft_ saja bisa selama ini.

"Apa begitu sudah bagus? Kalau sudah saya akan segera menghubungi pihak penerbit."

Pria dihadapannya menatap sinis. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau bisa melihatku masih mengeceknya?" kemudian kembali membulak-balikan kertas-kertas tersebut.

_Oh, I'm sorry your-highness_. Gerutu Mikasa dalam hati seraya memutar matanya.

"Kemana gadis itu? Si pirang."

"...Uh… Siapa?"

"Asisten produksi. Si pirang." Katanya ketus.

"…Annie? Ia sedang… mengerjakan yang lain… sekarang." Mikasa berpikir mencari-cari alasan bagus.

"Katakan pada Si pirang untuk menemuiku setelah ini."

"Namanya Annie, _sir_." Gadis itu menekan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, ya." Dan akhirnya ia mulai menggunakan penanya untuk menandai hal-hal yang harus di revisi.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk memanggil nama pekerjamu dengan baik." Rasa sebalnya mendadak memberinya keberanian untuk bicara. Benar kata Annie, bosnya hari ini dua belas kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"Aku tak dibayar untuk mengeja nama orang, dan kau tidak kubayar untuk menasihatiku."

"Maaf _sir_, bahkan sebagai pekerjamu kami juga menginginkan perlakuan yang baik, bukankah kau bisa selalu memperlakukan asisten produksi sebelumnya dengan ba-"

**BRUK!**

Gema tumpukan kertas _draft_ menghantam meja bahkan sampai memotong pembicaraan Mikasa. Dan ia tahu itu saatnya ia berhenti protes. Sang kepala produksi kini benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Baik, ini kuselesaikan pekerjaanku. Dan biar kuluruskan sesuatu, nona." Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya berjalan memutari meja perlahan. "Aku disini yang memegang segala sesuatu tentang bayaran bulanan kalian. Dan kau sebagai asisten produksi kuberi bayaran yang bagus sekali." Pria itu berhenti tepat beberapa centimeter di hadapan Mikasa. Wajah gadis itu tegang merasa terintimidasi. Atasannya sudah berbicara soal gaji, sialan.

"Aku bisa saja mengambil sedikit bagian dari bagianmu ke orang yang lebih membutuhkan jika kau tak bisa mengontrol kesopananmu di hadapanku." Pria itu bicara rendah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."

"Aku akan mengingatmu."

.

.

.

Jumat siang hari itu seperti biasa, sekumpulan karyawan memenuhi sebuah kafe di samping kantor. Kebanyakan memilih tempat itu karena tempat yang nyaman dan harga yang bagus. Begitupun kelompok Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, dan Annie yang kini tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di salah satu meja sambil makan dan bercakap-cakap.

"Kudengar kepala produksi kita membatalkan rencana pertunangannya." Oceh Sasha tiba-tiba di tengah kunyahan karenya. Seketika meja itu hening dalam beberapa detik hingga ketiga pria yang duduk disana berteriak kaget.

"Maksudmu dengan… Miss Petra yang sekarang jadi sekertaris direktur?" Jean mulai penasaran. Sasha mengangguk.

"Bohong… padahal mereka terlihat akur sekali." Kata Armin.

"Miss Hanji bilang sendiri padaku. Tapi katanya berita itu sudah cukup lama. Seminggu yang lalu mungkin?" terka Sasha sambil memainkan nasinya.

Mikasa kemudian ingat pertemuan terakhir dengan pria ini yang sedang dibicarakan kira-kira seminggu yang lalu di kantornya. _Shit_, pantas saja… auranya mendadak tidak enak ketika ia secara tak sengaja membawa-bawa nama Petra –yang dulunya adalah asisten produksi kemudian di gantikan Annie.

Seminggu yang lalu…

"Uh, sial…" Mikasa mendadak merasa tidak enak perut.

"Mikasa, kenapa?" Tanya Eren cemas.

"Bicara tentang kepala produksi aku baru ingat harus menyerahkan laporan hari ini." Dan seketika lima orang yang lainnya sama-sama merasa tidak enak perut. Dari kabar tidak begitu baik yang di sampaikan Sasha sudah jelas alasan kenapa mood Levi memburuk akhir-akhir ini, bahkan sampai tadi pagi. Dan kini salah satu teman mereka akan memasuki –lagi ruangan pria yang tengah di rundung asmara itu.

Mikasa masih berpikir bagaimana ia harus berhadapan dengan Levi nanti. Karena pertama, karena kejadian minggu lalu yang jelas meninggalkan kesan buruk. Kedua, karena ia tidak tahu caranya menghadapi pria patah hati.

Gadis itu mendengus menatap jam kecil di mejanya sambil memperhatikan mesin _printer_nya bekerja. Ia hanya harus menyerahkan laporan ini, lalu pulang. Pikirnya.

Lalu telpon berdering.

"Ya halo?"

'Aku pulang lebih dulu hari ini. Aku lupa mengambil laporan"

"Oh, okay… kalau begitu aku akan kirim via _e-mail_." Kata Mikasa sedikit merasa lega.

"Tidak, antarkan ke apartemenku sekarang."

Oh, _double shit_. Ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

"Tapi, _sir_… aku tidak tahu alamatmu."

"Lihat di kartu namaku, bodoh."

Ya, Mikasa. Kau bodoh sekali. Dan kini tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk berkilah, Mikasa segera merapikan perlengkapannya sambil mengambil selembar kartu nama milik sang kepala produksi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Mikasa berharap suasana hati Levi akan lebih baik. Atau semoga ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk mengantarkan berkas laporan. Dan berita buruknya, Mikasa lupa memperhatikan cuaca dan kini hujan deras tepat sebelum ia sampai di depan gedung apartemen.

"Wow…" MIkasa menengadah cukup terkejut dengan dimana ia tengah berdiri sekarang. Sedetik kemudian keterkejutannya menghilang begitu saja karena dipikir-pikir tidak aneh jika orang seperti Levi yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi mempunyai kehidupan yang sedikit lebih mewah.

Dan dalam waktu 5 menit Mikasa sampai di depan pintu bernomor 2510 tengah menunggu pemilik kamar itu keluar. Matanya memperhatikan pintu datar di hadapannya berdecit bergeser menampilkan Levi dengan pakaian yang terlihat asing di matanya.

Oh, jadi orang sepertinya akan memakai tshirt dan celana jeans juga. Pikir Mikasa. Sementara mata Levi tidak terlalu puas dengan penampilan Mikasa yang setengah basah karena hujan. "Masuklah,"

Tanpa berkata Mikasa menurut dan mengikuti punggung pemilik kamar apartemen tersebut. Levi menyuruhnya duduk, dan ia lagi-lagi menurut.

Pria itu pergi mengambil handuk dan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil duduk di sofa lain. "Kau sudah selesaikan laporannya?" katanya sambil menukar handuk di tangannya dengan berkas laporan. Mikasa mengangguk masih merasa tidak enak untuk bicara dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Gadis itu berpikir untuk minta maaf. Karena bagaimanapun kejadian minggu lalu adalah karena kelancangannya. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah bawahan pria ini. Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya… ingin minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, _sir_." Ucap Mikasa pelan. Dan ia tahu Levi masih sibuk dengan berkas laporannya. "Saya tidak tahu keadaan anda waktu itu."

Levi meletakan berkas tersebut di meja. "Maksudmu Petra?"

"Ah… Saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa, kurasa sudah banyak yang tahu tentang hal itu." Kata Levi memalingkan pandangannya seraya mendesah kecil. "Itu sudah biasa." Jelas ia bohong.

"Hujannya tidak akan segera berhenti, berteduhlah disini dulu." Kata Levi sambil berdiri diikuti Mikasa yang merasa tidak enak berlama-lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya akan pulang sekarang." Katanya masih merasa tidak enak berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Di luar masih hujan, Mikasa."

"Saya bisa memanggil taksi." Gadis itu sedikit gemetar ketika tahu langkah orang dibelakangnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Aku bilang diam, Mikasa!"

Rasa takut gadis itu semakin menjadi ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu masuk, pria di belakangnya bersuara semakin kencang. Lengannya ditarik dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya tersudut diantara dinding dan Levi. Ia ketakutan.

"Diam sebentar."

"…Kau mau apa…" pekiknya kecil ketika genggaman di kedua lengannya semakin kencang. Wajah Levi tampak berusaha terlihat baik, namun jauh di dalamnya pria itu benar-benar kesakitan.

Mikasa menutup matanya masih meronta ketika Levi melayangkan kecupan di sekitar lehernya. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat hingga benar-benar membuat Mikasa tak bisa bergerak.

"_S-sir…_ apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Ssh… Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk…" bisiknya seraya menggigit-gigit kecil telinga MIkasa.

Kedua tangan gadis itu sedikit gemetar, namun sensasi dari setiap sentuhan tangan dan bibir Levi entah bagaimana benar-benar sukses melemaskannya.  
Ia tipe pria yang bisa meluluhkan lewat sentuhan, pikir Mikasa merasa masih harus meloloskan diri dari sana ketika kedua tangan Levi secara halus meremas lengan dan pinggulnya sementara bibirnya terus menyerang leher gadis itu.

"Kau tahu…" Levi berkata. "Hujannya tampak semakin deras."

Mikasa tahu ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

.

.

.

Gadis itu kehilangan akal sehatnya setiap kali Levi memberi sentuhan kecil di tubuhnya. Mikasa teguh menahan erangannya ketika pria itu mempermainkan dadanya. Ia orang baru dan Levi mengerti itu. Maka pria itu melakukannya sangat pelan-pelan. Salah satu tangannya merogoh masuk ke balik celana kain hitam wanita itu menyentuh bagian sensitive milik Mikasa.

"_S-sir…_!"

"Kau menyukainya?" Seringainya sambil mengelus pelan di sekitar situ. "Kau bisa berteriak jika kau mau."

"I-Ini memalukan…"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Jemarinya mulai nakal menusuk-nusuk area tersebut. Mikasa menggelinjang kegelian.

"A-ah… Ini tetap memalukan."

"Keras kepala." Levi menggigit kecil sisi leher Mikasa sambil menurunkan sisa pakaian gadis itu, secara insting menggesekan kejantanannya ke area vital milik Mikasa. Spontan gadis itu mendesah merasa asing dengan rasa geli di area tubuhnya. Pikirannya masih merasa ini semua tidak benar, namun seolah rasa ingin tahu tubuhnya mendominasi semakin parah.

Levi menyentuh hampir ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, Mikasa bisa merasakannya. Wajah pria itu kini ada di hadapannya. Matanya gelap dipenuhi hasrat seluruh kegilaannya pada gadis yang tertindih tubuhnya ini.

Ia bukan Petra… Pikiran itu terbesit kemudian. Persetan dengan itu.

"Pegangan padaku." Bisiknya lagi. Lalu mencoba menembus vagina gadis ini sambil melumat bibirnya mencoba mengalihkan kemungkinan rasa sakit dari Mikasa. Levi terus menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba membuat gadis itu terbiasa.

"S-sakit sekali…"

"Aku tahu." Kata Levi berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Hingga detik berikutnya gerakan sang pria sedikit lebih cepat dan semakin cepat.

Mikasa tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain perasaan menyenangkan setiap kali kulit mereka saling bergesekan di bawah sana. Ini hal yang baru baginya, ia kini melupakan ide untuk menutup mulutnya agar berhenti mendesah setiap Levi menyentuhnya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara decit ranjang, kulit yang saling bertemu dan desahan mereka berdua.

"S-sir Le- ahh…!"

Gejolak di perutnya semakin menggila sampai kemudian cairan putih keluar dari balik dinding vaginanya. Tak berselang lama Levi melepas miliknya membiarkan cairan miliknya mengalir sepanjang perut gadis itu.

Keduanya saling beradu nafas berhadapan. Levi mencium Mikasa untuk kedua kalinya hari itu entah untuk apa.

"…kau… mengotori perutku…" kata Mikasa terbata.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai kalian, para followers yang kemungkinan mampir membaca cerita ini sampai habis. Atau kalian yang punya sedikit kekepoan tentang cerita ini dan membaca sampai habis.

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena bertahun-tahun /uhuk ngga update cerita apa-apa karena… maygat bw berat…

Sempet agak stress juga karena mendadak amnesia mikir ini cara bikin cerita gimana ya… hiks

Cerita kali inipun, adalah buah jadi pertama kalinya selepas saya bw jadi pasti ada sedikit kesan ga begitu seru, dan ngga se-all out dulu. Saya musti banyak belajar lagi, uhu~ derita author amatir begini nih TwT

Dan maafkan cerita dewasa ini lol. Sejujurnya dari dulu pengen nyobain bikin cerita rate M tapi ya Tuhan sulit sekali ternyata. Dan akhirnya diberi keberuntungan bikin lemon di cerita ini, with my favorite OTP! (sfx : yaaay!)  
Lemonnya masih payah… I know… saya masih belajar lagi dan lagi uhuhu

So I hope you like it as I do, dan tinggalkan sedikit komen jejak kritik saran upah atau sebungkus cireng di bagian review karena review kalian adalah moodbooster terberat saya! 3 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kepalanya terasa berputar seketika. Hidungnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu sejak awal semua ini sudah sangat salah.

Mikasa mulai kebingungan dengan semua yang merubah hidupnya dalam satu malam. Ia baru saja tidur dengan bosnya sendiri. Dan jelas tidak ada hal bagus tentang itu.

Maka di malam itu ia memeluk selimutnya sambil membenam suara tangisnya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Terlihat seperti ketidak-beruntungan datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Mikasa terperanjat ketika tak menemukan orang yang ia cari di sampingnya. Yang berarti ia gagal berencana bangun lebih pagi agar bisa langsung kabur dari sana.

"Oh Tuhan…" gumamnya sedikit panik.

Perempuan itu mulai memikirkan ide-ide lain bagaimana agar ia bisa keluar dari sana tanpa di ketahui. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk tidak masuk kerja selama seminggu dan mencari pekerjaan lain dengan gaji yang setara. Itu terdengar sulit. Dan ketika ia masih sibuk memikirkan rencana pelarinnya, pintu masuk ruangan tersebut terbuka oleh Levi yang kini tengah memegang pakaiannya yang baru selesai dicuci.

Suasananya menjadi kikuk.

"Kau bangun juga," katanya berjalan kearah Mikasa dan segera duduk di ujung ranjang, meletakan pakaian bersih di tangannya di pangkuan perempuan itu.

Wajah Levi tampak seperti punya banyak yang ingin ia katakan sementara Mikasa masih sedikit tidak berani untuk bicara sedikitpun, malah masih berpikir cara ia keluar dari sana tanpa terlibat lebih jauh dengan pria menakutkan ini.

"Aku baru selesai menghangatkan beberapa sisa makanan. Kau boleh sarapan sekarang." Katanya.

Mikasa diam. Yang terdengar saat itu hanya suara kendaraan dan percakapan orang-orang di luar gedung.

"Atau kau bisa mandi dulu."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Mikasa memberanikan diri menatap wajah pria itu. Raut yang ia kenal seperti biasanya. Wajah dingin yang tak asing baginya. Tidakkah pria ini punya sedikit rasa menyesal?

"Sesuatu apa?" Levi bertanya. Mikasa tidak merasa harus menjawab hal itu, karena Levi sendiri tahu jelas apa yang ia maksud. "Oh… kau mau aku memuji permainanmu tadi malam?"

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi kiri Levi diikuti dengan wajah marah dari wanita di hadapannya. Serius… pria ini… "Kau sialan."

"Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara, bocah."

"Dan lihat bagaimana kau sendiri bicara? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menganggap sedikitpun tentang kemarin malam? Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

Mikasa tak pernah tahu bahwa pengalaman seks pertamanya bisa berakhir seburuk ini. Dengan pria macam ini. Pikirnya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merutuk pria di hadapannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara Levi terkejut dan tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya dari rasa sakit hati Mikasa. Mata perempuan asia itu mengatakan segalanya, ia memang bajingan. Levi meraih kepala Mikasa membawanya ke dalam pelukannya perlahan berharap ia tidak menamparnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Berhentilah mena-… ah, menangislah semaumu."

Ia bersyukur hari ini masuk akhir pekan. Atau jadwal kerja akan menghancurkan suasana jarang di antara mereka. Tangis Mikasa semakin pelan seraya belaian tangan dan kecup pelan dari Levi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku lapar. Aku mau pulang." Rengut Mikasa sambil sibuk mengusap matanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang makan dan aku akan antar kau pulang."

Mau menolakpun rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Maka Mikasa hanya diam dan ikut duduk di ruang makan menikmati makanan yang sudah dingin bersama Levi.

Tak ada pembicaraan menarik diantara meja makan itu, bahkan nyaris sunyi. Dan begitu saja mereka turun ke pintu utama apartemen dengan mobil hitam –yang Mikasa yakini adalah milik si kepala produksi sudah berada disana.

Mikasa menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan rasa kesal di hati walau sedikit. Dan tanpa sadar keduanya sudah keluar dari area apartemen. Mikasa tak tertarik berbicara dengan pria disampingnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup berurusan dengan orang ini.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Perempuan itu membungkuk sekilas sambil melepas _seat-belt_-nya.

"Mikasa." Sang pemilik nama menoleh ketika lengannya tercengkram lembut oleh pria disampingnya. Levi mencoba setenang mungkin, selembut mungkin, menyampaikan satu lagi kecupan sederhana di bibir manis Mikasa. Ia tidak berontak, dan seketika Levi merasa lega.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau… mau membuatku salah paham… _sir_?" suaranya gemetar. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Itu rencanaku." Katanya sarat dengan nada angkuh. "Aku sudah mengecewakanmu sekali, tapi aku tidak akan mengacau di kesempatan lain."

Mikasa mendengus geli. "Aku akan menamparmu lebih keras di 'kesempatan lain' itu."

"Kalau begitu aku butuh mengikat tangan dan kakimu agar tidak menyerangku. Kau suka ide itu?" Seringai Levi sukses membubuh rona di wajah Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, _sir_." Buru-buru ia keluar dari mobil segera menuju rumahnya dengan wajah ketus dan pipi merah. Mikasa bersungguh-sungguh ia akan menampar pria itu biarpun taruhannya adalah penurunan gaji!

Di belakangnya, mobil hitam itu belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Levi menghabiskan waktunya tertawa pelan entah karena apa. Pria itu mengerang merendam wajahnya di balik lipatan lengan-lengannya diatas stir mobil. Wajahnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Sial, dia manis." Katanya.

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya Mikasa bersyukur ia tak menemukan siapapun di rumah sederhananya selama akhir pekan ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia bergabung dalam perusahaan sebagai administrasi dan memutuskan untuk pindah dengan alasan jarak rumah dan kantor yang jauh. Maka dari itu sekarang ia berbagi rumah dengan Armin yang juga punya alasan yang sama. Entah bagaimana mereka begitu akrab sejak sekolah menengah.

Perempuan itu menghabiskan sisa waktu liburannya dengan meringkuk di kamar. Mendadak kepalanya rusak, apapun yang ia pikirkan bos brengsek itu muncul begitu saja dan sekonyong-konyong dadanya berdebar kencang memaksanya ingin berteriak. Mikasa berpikir ini benar-benar bodoh sampai kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap, dan penghuni lain rumah itu tengah bersandar di bibir pintu kamarnya, tersenyum.

"Hai, Armin" Mikasa bangun dari posisinya dan tersenyum.

"Kakek memberikan beberapa sayur dan jamur untuk makan malam. Ia juga titip salam untukmu." Kata si pirang, sementara Mikasa manggut-manggut masih merasa pikirannya tidak sedang bersamanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Mikasa.

Sekian lama menjadi teman baik, Armin tahu jawaban Mikasa bukan yang sebenarnya. Namun ia bukan tipe yang memaksa hasrat ingin tahunya. "Oh, oke. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku kau tahu?"

Kalaupun bisa ia ingin membicarakannya dengan Armin. Namun tidak sekarang.

Di senin berikutnya Mikasa bertekad untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tampaknya Levi-pun begitu. Semena-mena hubungan mereka tampak menjadi seperti pekerja dan atasannya lagi. Levi akan bekerja untuk gaji para karyawannya, dan Mikasa akan bekerja untuk kehidupannya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, hal itu membuat hati perempuan itu muram.

"Ia benar-benar hanya bercanda," gumamnya di suatu siang. Segelas yogurt dihadapannya tak di sentuh sama sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah Sasha mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Wajahnya begitu polos seperti anak sekolah menengah sekaligus cantik, dan terkadang ia tampak anggun di saat-saat tertentu.

Mikasa hanya menggeleng sambil membahas pembicaraan baru dengan kedua teman wanita –Sasha dan Annie di mejanya.

.

.

.

"Laporan minggu ini?"

'…um.'

"Ke kantorku sekarang."

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Pria itu menekan-nekan urat stress di tengkuknya. Belakangan ia bekerja terlalu keras karena project yang tengah dikerjakan selama 1 bulan ini. Kepalanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan deadline yang tinggal 3 minggu lagi. Setelah itu semuanya selesai, ia dan rekan satu timnya bisa pesta minum lagi, pikirnya.

Levi menghela nafas mulai terpikir tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Sudah lewat seminggu sejak Mikasa tidur di rumahnya, perempuan itu bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan seketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan Mikasa memegang sebuah amplop di tangan dan kedua mata menatap lantai. Ia jelas tampak gugup sekarang.

Mata pria itu memperhatikan lekukan tubuh yang tengah melangkah kikuk mendekati mejanya. Terlihat sekali ia merasa tak nyaman dengan hanya mereka berdua ada disana.

"Ini laporannya, _sir_." Katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop tersebut, masih tidak mau menatap sosok dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Apa yang kau lihat di bawah sana? Ada kotoran di sepatumu? Dan siapa yang memintamu keluar? Aku belum selesai." Kata Levi setengah berteriak.

"Maaf."

Setiap detik yang dihabiskan di ruangan tersebut terasa berlipat kali lebih lama, dan suasana sunyi semakin membengkakkan rasa canggung di benak Mikasa. Kedua orang di ruangan itu tak bersuara. Satu sibuk memandangi karpet yang tengah ia injak, satunya lagi mulai bosan membaca detil laporan yang sama setiap minggunya.

"Malam ini datanglah lagi."

"…Aku tidak bisa." Kilah Mikasa.

Mata pria itu menusuk tampak tidak terima. "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Aku punya alasan." Katanya.

"Jika tidak aku yang akan ke rumahmu."

"Oh, aku tak yakin akan membukakan pintu untukmu." Nada perempuan itu mulai kesal. Spontan Levi menyeringai.

"Aku bisa mendobraknya, Mikasa."

"Okay, okay!"

Aku menang. Pikir Levi sambil merapikan kertas laporannya. Kaki-kakinya berjalan sedikit cepat menuju perempuan yang masih berdiri kokoh di depan mejanya dengan satu gerakan kedua tangannya meraih pinggul dan punggung ramping Mikasa, meraup bibir itu dengan ciuman, tanpa perlawanan Mikasa menerima dengan senang hati permainan pertama mereka minggu ini.

"Kau tahu, hal ini… benar-benar menggangguku." Komplain Mikasa seraya menahan kepala Levi yang asik menyesap kulit lehernya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Oh? Bagaimana bisa?" pria itu berhenti dan kini menatap lurus wanita di dekapannya.

"…Aku tidak mengerti. Aku pikir yang waktu itu sudah cukup. Aku pikir aku sudah tidak perlu memusingkannya lagi, aku sedang berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Kenapa kau memintaku datang lagi?" Tanya Mikasa.

Levi bersumpah penampilan wanita ini tampak dewasa berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang mirip seperti gadis 15 tahun. Itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku tak tahu, Mikasa. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dan kau juga."

Dengan begitu Mikasa terkunci di ruangan tersebut selama 20 menit dan semua karyawan beranggapan mereka beradu mulut lagi. Untunglah hal itu sudah jadi sesuatu yang… terbilang biasa di lingkungan mereka, kecuali jika seisi kantor tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Ia bilang ia melakukannya karena ia menyukainya… itu masih jawaban yang sulit di mengerti. Apa yang ia sukai sebenarnya?

Hasrat dan gelitik sentuhannya yang membawaku lagi dan lagi kemari, ke dalam pelukannya atau berada di antara lengannya. Juga debaran yang kadang entah sejak kapan menjadi kencang dan membuat sesak. Wajah yang hanya ia perlihatkan ketika hanya ada aku di hadapannya, dan masih banyak lagi adalah kenapa aku kembali lagi ke tempat itu.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia diminta untuk bermalam di apartemen 2501. Mikasa tak perlu khawatir membuat Armin cemas karena laki-laki itu selalu pulang ke rumah kakeknya setiap minggu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Pria itu datang dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mikasa.

"Aku kira bayaranku bisa naik kalau aku datang kesini, _sir_."

"Mungkin akan terjadi kalau kau rutin datang kesini." Ujar Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dan hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, ini bukan kantor."

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Mesum?"

"Katakan itu lagi dan aku akan menelanjangimu sekarang juga." Mikasa terkejut ia bisa mengatakan itu dengan nada datar. "Levi."

Selama mengenal pria itu ia tak pernah memanggil atau menyebut namanya entah dengan alasan apa. Dan secara tiba-tiba mendapat permintaan seperti itu entah bagaimana terasa aneh untuk Mikasa.

Malam itu semuanya berjalan begitu natural. Keduanya duduk berdampingan di sisi ranjang yang sama dengan cangkir teh yang semakin dingin. Mereka berbincang seolah baru mengenal satu sama lain kemarin siang. Levi bertanya bagaimana Mikasa bisa bekerja di kantor tersebut, dan Mikasa bertanya tentang jabatannya. Tak jarang mereka saling mengumpat dengan nada bercanda.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Mikasa menyadari pembicaraan mereka untuk beberapa alasan mengurangi rasa canggungnya biarpun sedikit. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung Levi dan semakin erat setiap kali pria itu menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Levi bisa mendengar deru nafas Mikasa yang semakin memburu, ia tahu klimaks perempuan itu sudah dekat.

"_Si-sir_… Ah!"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan di kantor." Gerutu Levi seraya mempercepat gerakannya, Mikasa mengerang pelan, Ini berlebihan baginya.

Tak bertahan lebih dari 15 menit keduanya beradu nafas saling mengulum bibir satu sama lain. Jika ditanya, Mikasa akan berkata ia menyukai ciuman pria ini, dan bagaimana ia selalu menatapnya tajam. Sejak pertama mengenali Levi ia tahu pria itu punya garis wajah yang menarik. Sayang sekali sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau masih tidak bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar?"

"Aku tidak di bayar untuk itu. _Sir._" Mikasa yakin pembicaraan seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Keduanya mendengus geli. "…Levi… uh?" gumamnya pelan.

"Katakan lagi." Sepertinya tak cukup pelan untuk mencegah Levi mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Katakan lagi." Ulangnya.

Mikasa menatap kedua mata malas itu. Seakan-akan tengah mendominasi dirinya secara tak langsung, di sisi lain biru semu di matanya terlihat indah. "…L-Levi…" Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Katakan lagi."

"Levi," nafasnya tercekat dengan perasaan senang ketika kedua bibir mereka saling beradu. Kegelisahaan di malam pertamanya benar-benar hilang secara ajaib. Mikasa bahkan tak sempat memikirkan kenapa, telapak tangannya terasa familiar dengan tekstur tegas dan sedikit luka gores dari kuku jemarinya di atas kulit punggung Levi.

Ini gawat. Ia benar-benar terjebak.

"Sekarang biar aku ajarkan kau cara meneriakannya dengan baik," bisik Levi menyeringai, membuat gadis dibawahnya melotot protes sebelum kembali mendorong kejantanannya memasuki tubuh Mikasa.

.

.

.

Panas sorot matahari terasa menyengat ke wajahnya. Mikasa mengerjap pelan matanya mencari jam dinding di sekeliling ruangan.

Pukul 10 pagi. Mikasa nyaris melompat kaget jika ia lupa ini hari Sabtu. Perempuan itu meringis pelan merasa nyeri di bagian pinggul dan tenggorokannya. Si sialan itu benar-benar serius membuatnya teriak semalaman. Mengingat kejadian malam lalu, wajah Mikasa memerah seketika.

Ah… itu benar-benar memalukan. Pikirnya.

Mikasa turun dari ranjang mengambil bajunya dan segera mencari Levi di sekeliling apartemen. Sebuah laptop dan beberapa kertas tergeletak acak di atas meja, dan pria itu kini tengah duduk di atas sofa baru saja selesai bertelepon memijat sekitar tengkuknya. Mikasa berpikir sudah berapa tua pria ini sekarang?

Telapak kakinya melangkah pelan di atas karpet mendekati Levi dari belakang. Pria itu tak bereaksi apa-apa, Mikasa menduga Levi tak tahu ia ada di belakangnya. Sedikit ragu tangannya terangkat pelan ingin menyentuh bahu tegap pria di hadapannya.

Sekilas tanda tanya menginvasi pikirannya. Apa menyentuhnya sedikit akan mengganggunya? Lagipula kenapa ia punya ide untuk menyentuh pria ini? Apa karena mereka pernah beberapa kali berhubungan seks? Dan kenapa mereka melakukannya?

Sejauh ini hubungan macam apa yang mengikatnya dan pria ini? Cemasnya membesar, namun rasa penasaran untuk menyentuhnya tak mau kalah. Telapak tangannya mendarat di bahu kanan Levi perlahan, pria itu menoleh sekilas.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga." Katanya berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang terus mengetikan sesuatu diatas laptop. "Suaramu buruk sekali." Satu tinju pelan mendarat di punggung Levi, wajah Mikasa langsung memerah.

Levi segera meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja menghampiri Mikasa yang masih berdiri dibelakang sofa. "Dua jam lagi aku akan kedatangan klien. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak masalah, _sir._"

"Gadis pintar."

Sepanjang perjalanan dari depan pintu apartemen sampai di dalam mobil mereka kadang mengobrol tentang sesuatu seperti _progress _pekerjaan atau apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Ketika keduanya sedang kehabisan bahan pembicaraan kadang Mikasa kembali memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan batin yang sama dengan pagi tadi.

Dan kenapa mereka melakukannya? Sejauh ini hubungan macam apa yang mengikatnya dan pria ini? Rasanya lancang sekali jika ia benar-benar menanyakannya secara langsung.

Mikasa hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya masih seorang atasan dan pekerja. Seks hanya sekedar hiburan, setidaknya mungkin begitu untuk Levi. Sebesar apapun hatinya protes tentang hal itu Mikasa tak bisa menyangkalnya. Mereka berada dalam garis ini hanya karena sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan bahwa Mikasa adalah seorang asisten produksinya, kebetulan bahwa Mikasa mengunjungi apartemennya di waktu yang tidak tepat, kebetulan bahwa Mikasa adalah perempuan yang muncul di saat terburuknya.

Perempuan itu berkaca di jendela mobil. Semakin ia memikirkan hal ini, air wajahnya semakin buruk. Dan Mikasa mulai tidak suka ketika hatinya menjadi egois meminta kejelasan lebih tentang semua ini, dan berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Semua ini hanya kecelakaan, tegasnya dengan sedikit kecewa tanpa sadar mobil hitam itu sudah berhenti dua blok sebelum rumahnya tepat seperti yang ia minta.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Levi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menarik Mikasa lebih mendekat dan mencium pelan bibir perempuan itu.

_Aku tidak menyukai ini._

Pria itu menatap lurus padanya. "Sampai jumpa Jumat depan,"

_Jantungku berdebar-debar lagi._

Mikasa berdiri diam disana menunggu sampai mobil hitam tersebut hilang dari pandangannya di perpotongan jalan. Suara berisik di dalam dadanya tak mau diam. Ia masih bisa mengingat rasa hangat dan sedikit pahit kopi di mulutnya tadi. Memalukan.

"Mikasa?"

Sang pemilik nama memekik pelan mengenal suara yang dari pria kurus yang ada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Armin dengan ransel di punggungnya, kantung plastik di tangan dan senyum yang sangat ia kenali. Mikasa hampir panik.

"Hei, Armin." Sapanya mencoba sebiasa mungkin. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya, aku akan pergi dengan Eren besok." Katanya. "Mobil yang tadi… kau darimana?"

Ah, _shit_!

Si rambut hitam sedikit cemas menyiapkan alasan yang akan terdengar wajah untuk Armin. Mikasa tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa itu adalah mobil Levi dan ia baru saja menginap di apartemennya. Serius, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak hari ini.

"Itu Jean." Katanya. Ya, Jean pilihan yang bagus. "Dia mengantarku pulang dari rumah Sasha." Setidaknya alasan konyol itu satu-satunya yang terlintas di benak Mikasa secara cepat. Ia tidak peduli.

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Armin tak berminat membahasnya lebih jauh dan keduanya berjalan kaki pulang bersama, Mikasa membantu membawa kantung plastik yang Armin bilang –lagi-lagi titipan dari kakeknya.

Selama 2 menit perjalanan pulang mereka Armin tidak berhenti menatap Mikasa dari samping. Biru kristal di matanya tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Mikasa sebelumnya. Tentang hal macam apa yang membuat Mikasa berbohong padanya?

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N : Ah~ akhirnya rampung juga chapter 2... saya bener-bener kalap misahin jadwal pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang lain, main game, dan nerusin fic huhu~ jadilah ini baru di upload hari ini.

Saya mau bilang terima kasih sekali buat yang mem-favorite, mem-follow, dan me-review. Saya senang sekali TwT)/ Tiap baca notifikasi di email rasanya mood nulisnya naik dan naik lagi. Honto ni arigatou~~! Semoga kalian suka chapter ini juga ya w

To **He-chanrlyna** : Entahlah ada angin apa, mungkin jiwa pervert saya lagi bergejolak /wat, gapapa ga tinggi2 juga saya mah tetep cinta =/w/= /slap  
Arigatou chanrlyna-chan!

To **Ana cii Bunny **: Ettoo… hutang yang mana ya? .w. Semoga kemalasan Ana ngereview dihilangkan biar chapter ini ngereview lagi wwwww~ hihi yang ini update kok, doain aja ngga ada acara bw lagi TwT  
Arigatou Ana-chan!

To **Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 **: Iya saya juga jarang, terutama yang bahasa Indonesia w  
Arigatou Yuki-chan!

To **Akashiki Kazuyuki** : Iya nih, fandom levimika makin sepi Apakah ceritanya bakal jadi seperti itu? Kita liat aja nanti WUAHAHAHA /slap  
Arigatou Akashiki-chan!

To **Kiri Shota** : Udah saya ancam kok kalo dia lakuin itu cuma buat pelarian ngga akan saya pake lagi di fic selanjutnya /wat XD  
Arigatou Kiri-chan!

To **Ageha Hanazawa **: Levimika itu OTP utama saya w)/ yayay! Yup, ini sudah ada lanjutannya, semoga suka ya~  
Arigatou Ageha-chan!

To **Boody** : Yay ada lagi yang OTPin~  
Arigatou Boody-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

"Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?"

"Darimana pertanyaan ini datang?"

Wanita itu berpikir diam sejenak. "Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran."

Pria yang pernah memperkenalkan diri sebagai darah campuran perancis itu meletakkan buku bersampul biru yang dari judul di depannya pun sangat terbaca bahwa isinya berupa sejarah berdirinya system monarki di Inggris. Terdengar membosankan.

"Aku bermain game."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menduga itu." Sejujurnya Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir orang seperti Levi tertarik bermain game.

"Kau pikir apa? Mengoleksi kamasutra?" Canda si laki-laki diselingi tawa keduanya.

Mereka kini berada di ruang tengah. Apartemen yang kira-kira cukup dihidupi satu keluarga kecil itu seperti biasa terasa sepi. Levi tak pernah membicarakan saudara atau kerabatnya, Mikasa juga tak berniat mengorek informasi darinya sampai sejauh itu.

Dia kini merasa jauh lebih nyaman setelah hampir rutin mengunjungi apartemen yang sama. Kadang keduanya duduk berdampingan di sofa yang sama, menonton film yang sama, dan berbagi keripik kentang seperti yang dilakukan hari ini. Kadang tangan mereka bersentuhan, kadang salah satu membahas sebuah adegan dalam film lalu merambat ke topik pembicaraan lain. Mikasa hampir saja lupa bagaimana bentuk hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya jika saja film yang mereka tonton tidak pernah berakhir dan malam itu keduanya kembali ke ranjang yang sama menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta.

Dalam kepala Mikasa, bagi Levi ia adalah sebagai teman seks untuknya.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pergi karaoke!" seru Sasha diikuti dengan sahutan setuju dari beberapa orang di meja kafe sementara Armin dan Annie mulai khawatir mereka semua akan diusir karena terlalu berisik –seperti biasa. Hari gajian tepat tanggal tiga dan menjelang awal musim dingin, yang berarti akan lebih banyak bonus dan lebih banyak pekerjaan.

"Yosh! Sudah ditetapkan! Kalau begitu kita bertemu sehabis jam kerja. Aku akan traktir kalian _kaarage_!" kata Eren.

"Kau benar-benar payah soal menghemat uang," Gerutu Jean.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bulan depan aku akan dibayar lagi, hanya empat minggu lagi!" Sahut Eren penuh percaya diri. Mereka sudah sangat lelah dengan kata-kata Eren yang satu ini karena mereka tahu keesokan harinya Eren tak akan sepercaya diri hari ini tentang keuangannya.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan memberikan pinjaman." Jean kembali bicara.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak pak kepala produksi untuk acara kita malam ini?" Sasha kembali bicara dan membungkam semua mulut di meja tersebut. Mikasa menoleh heran pada si gadis _ponytail_ ketika nama 'kepala produksi' disebut.

"Serius? Orang itu? Kau mau jadikan acara karaoke kita seperti apa? Rapat acara?" protes Jean sukses membuat Eren dan Armin tertawa keras. Annie sudah sangat siap jika mereka benar-benar akan diusir dari kafe karena membuat keributan.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, dia juga bagian dari tim kita, Miss Hanji bercerita bahwa _mood_-nya sedang baik akhir-akhir ini, itu cukup bagus kan?" Ujar Sasha merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. Di seberang meja Mikasa menduga-duga apa kira-kira yang membuat si objek pembicaraan mereka sedang dalam _mood_ baik?

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan es batu berjalan itu menyanyikan lagu pop." Sahut Annie dan lagi, Eren dan Armin bersama Jean tertawa keras sementara Mikasa dan Sasha mendengus geli tak menyangka kalimat ejekan tersebut keluar dari wajah datar Annie.

Lima menit selanjutnya tagihan makanan mereka bertambah 20% dengan catatan dari sang manajer sebagai denda karena telah membuat kegaduhan di area kafe. Dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kantor Jean dan Sasha tak berhenti menggerutu dan berkata mereka akan membuka kafe sendiri agar mereka bisa berteriak sebebas mungkin.

Sambil berjalan menuju kantor bibir si perempuan oriental melengkung manis merasa heran sendiri dengan perkumpulan akrab yang mereka jalin. Padahal sangat jelas bahwa sifat enam sekawan itu sangat berbanding jauh. Sasha dan Jean adalah yang paling hiper-aktif, pintar dalam mencari bahasan bagus dan membangun suasana yang ceria, tapi juga berisik. Eren biasanya lebih sering berkomentar tentang cerita yang disampaikan Sasha atau Jean. Armin adalah tim netral sedangkan Mikasa dan Annie adalah tim pendengar –dan sesekali penggerutu.

Jam dinding baru menunjuk pukul 3 sore dan pekerjaan Mikasa sudah selesai. Sesekali ia meregangkan tubuh atau mengecek kembali pekerjaannya sebelum di serahkan pada Annie –untuk selanjutnya diserahkan ke kepala produksi. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara ramai dari arah pintu depan ruang produksi. Sebelum rasa penasarannya muncul, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil cenderung pendek –bahkan setelah memakai high heels dengan rambut _honey-brown_ yang dicepol sederhana dan senyum pink melebar ciri khasnya berjalan ke arah meja Mikasa dengan langkah dipercepat.

"Mikasa! Lama tak bertemu!" Seru wanita itu akrab sembari menggenggam tangan Mikasa.

"Miss Petra, apa kabar?" Sapanya ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bekerja dengan _sir_ Erwin ternyata lebih merepotkan daripada menjadi asisten produksi, aku senang aku tidak dipecat sampai hari ini." Kata Petra seraya tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Rambut hitam sebahunya melambai lembut. Instingnya terasa menyebalkan karena mendadak keberadaan Petra di kantornya tidak menjadi hal baik untuknya.  
Tanpa menanyakan tujuan alasan keberadaan seniornya kesinipun, Mikasa nampaknya sudah bisa menduga.

Tentu bukan hanya untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"_Well_… Aku diminta untuk menemui _sir_ Levi. Project untuk 3 bulan kedepan dan rapat awal musim dingin. Aku harap bonus musim dingin tahun ini akan lebih banyak, seluruh pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuatku kekurangan waktu tidur." Ujar wanita itu tak mau lepas dari senyumannya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, ya"

Sebelum masuk ke ruangan ber-plat 'Kepala Produksi', Petra juga menyambangi meja Annie untuk berbasa-basi sedikit. Mikasa merasa bersalah karena sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan Petra yang tak diduga-duga. Biarpun tentu saja ia bisa datang kapan saja sebagai bagian dari tim produksi, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk rasa gelisah dari Mikasa.

Ini mungkin bukan urusannya. Tapi apa yang akan keduanya bicarakan berdua saja di dalam? Bukannya tidak mungkin pertemuan mereka hari ini akan membuat hubungan keduanya lebih baik. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin kalau mereka ternyata bertemu lebih sering di luar kantor tanpa ia pernah tahu.

Mendadak sesuatu seperti meremas organ hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia fokus bekerja dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk seperti ini. Rasa galaunya ini benar-benar tak beralasan, lantas kenapa kalau keduanya kembali berhubungan baik?  
Semua pergerakannya kemudian berhenti begitu saja. Mata kelamnya tampak sendu seketika, terkejut dengan pernyataan hatinya sendiri.

Levi tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang sebenarnya mengikat mereka berdua. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka dekat sampai sejauh ini hanyalah hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan.

Menggelikan.

Moodnya tak sebaik sebelumnya, namun ia memaksa diri tetap mengerjakan sisa tugasnya hari ini. Ia bekerja profesional. Tapi tentu tidak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya karena seperti inilah Mikasa yang biasanya. Dengan kata lain, tak ada yang benar-benar berubah darinya. Hampir 15 menit berlalu, pintu ruangan Levi terbuka dan Petra berjalan lurus keluar dari ruang produksi. Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak suka wanita itu," Annie bergumam ketika Petra sudah benar-benar pergi.

Lagipula kapan si pirang dingin itu pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang?

.

.

.

Udara dingin bertiup di pusat kota Sina sebagai penutup musim gugur tanpa disadari oleh enam sekawan yang kini tengah asyik melepas kesenangan mereka di ruang karaoke. Setidaknya acara malam ini cukup bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari beberapa hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini.

Seperti biasa, Jean dan Sasha lebih sering mengambil kesempatan bernyanyi sementara empat orang lainnya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dan memilih menjadi _baking vocal_ duet tanpa sinkronisasi suara tersebut. Lagipula mereka tidak peduli.

"Aku memesan _kaarage_ terlalu banyak," kata Eren agak menyesal dengan tagihan yang harus ia bayar untuk 8 porsi _kaarage_. Yang benar saja anak itu.

"Kita bagi saja untuk dibawa pulang," usul Armin kemudian. "Mikasa, bisa kau bawakan? Sisakan untukku, hari ini aku akan bermalam di rumah Eren." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran manis dan perempuan itu tersenyum mengangguk. Sudah hal biasa jika Armin memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Eren atau Jean. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti Armin tentu sedikitnya merasa kurang nyaman untuk hidup satu atap dengan seorang perempuan.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa terasa, mereka benar-benar kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menyanyi dan tertawa malam itu. Mikasa menolak ajakan Jean yang ingin mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan kiri menunjukan pukul 11.33 PM, tapi suasana di luar masih begitu ramai. Mikasa merapatkan jaketnya, sebelah tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku sementara satu lagi memegang kantong plastik berisi sekotak _kaarage_ untuk ia makan besok pagi, sambil berjalan diatas _boots_ _beige_-nya ia melihat-lihat lampu-lampu kota yang berwarna-warni kecil.  
Padahal natal masih sangat jauh, tapi inilah yang ia suka dari kota Sina di musim dingin.

Ponselnya bergetar dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Armin.

'Sisakan _kaarage_nya untukku ya, hati-hati di rumah.'

Mikasa tersenyum sambil memandangi isi pesan singkat tersebut. Kadang Armin bisa berlagak seperti seorang kakak laki-laki, padahal perawakannya terbilang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sejenak Mikasa baru sadar ia melewatkan cukup banyak panggilan tak terjawab sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin tidak terdengar karena suara bising di ruangan karaoke?

Angin kembali bertiup mengirim udara dingin ke sekeliling Sina malam itu. Daun-daun kering sisa musim gugur beterbangan, tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara langkah di belakangnya.

"Mikasa?"

Distrik Sina di hari pertama musim dingin begitu padat dengan orang-orang yang suka memandangi gedung, kerlap-kerlip lampu kota, dan diskon di beberapa toko. Begitu banyak sampai Mikasa tak memperhitungkan kebetulan konyol yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria berjubah biru yang wajahnya sangat mudah untuk di kenali. Ia tidak tahu Levi adalah seseorang yang suka keluar malam untuk menikmati suasana kota.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu.

Sekonyong-konyong wajah Petra tadi siang terbayang lagi di pikirannya. Membayangkan hal itu ia tak berpikir bertemu Levi sekarang adalah hal yang terlalu baik untuk suasana hatinya.

Mikasa mengangguk memberi salam tanpa berucap apa-apa. Bagi mereka ini pertama kali keduanya bertemu di tempat terbuka selain kantor, di dalam apartemen atau mobilnya. Lagipula kenapa laki-laki ini harus menyapanya bukannya berpura-pura tidak tahu saja biar udara disekitar mereka tak seaneh ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

"Kami baru saja pergi karaoke, _sir_." Jawab Mikasa berharap alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu pergi. Sekali lagi, untuk beberapa alasan ia tak berharap bertemu Levi hari ini.

"Itu alasanmu tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

Rambut hitamnya mengayun seiring dengan gerak kepalanya, ia menghela nafas. Jadi dia yang menelponku, bisik hatinya. Mikasa bahkan tidak sempat mengecek _list_ panggilan tak terjawabnya. Jikapun ia melihatnya ia tidak tahu nomor pribadi bosnya. ia mengangguk membiarkan anak rambutnya mengayun.

"Ada perlu apa anda menelpon saya _sir?_"

"Ini bukan dikantor jadi kau bisa berhenti memanggilku '_sir_'"

Untuk suatu alasan pula Mikasa tidak ingin memanggil namanya. Dan bayangan wanita berperawakan mungil dengan rambut _honey-brown_ terus berputar tak mau pergi dari kepalanya, berikut dengan anggapan hatinya tentang apa yang mereka berdua lakukan mungkin saja tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Mikasa dan Levi lakukan ketika hanya berdua saja. Tangannya mengepal kesal.  
Memangnya siapa seorang Mikasa Ackerman sampai harus berani lancang memanggil nama depan bosnya sendiri? Cemoohan itu melintas tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa terperanjat dari lamunannya ketika ia sadari laki-laki di hadapannya sudah begitu dekat dengannya memegangi kedua lengannya menahannya agar tidak pergi. Wajahnya sarat dengan rasa takut dan terkejut, persis seperti pertama kali mereka mengobrol di dalam apartemen. Ayolah, sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak itu terjadi, apa yang salah dengan perempuan ini, Levi pikir.

"Mikasa?" Panggilnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Tapi perempuan ber-_scarf_ merah itu mengacuhkannya. Pria itu mendecak bingung sambil merangkul Mikasa membawanya ke suatu tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Mikasa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi ketika mereka sampai di belakang sebuah gedung restoran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sir_? Aku berencana untuk pulang,"

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, nona dan demi Tuhan aku sudah berkali-kali bilang berhenti memanggilku _'sir_' di luar kantor." Ujar Levi dengan nada bicara sedikit tinggi. Ia mulai jengkel dengan tingkah acuh perempuan ini.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak sopan untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu… _sir_."

Dia jelas sekali berperilaku aneh. Seperti menghindari sesuatu. Hening diantara keduanya tak melemahkan pegangan Levi di kedua sisi lengan Mikasa. Si gadis oriental bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengannya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, kau tampak menyebalkan hari ini." Umpat Levi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pelan bibir perempuan di hadapannya. Untuk yang satu ini adalah pengecualian, Mikasa tak pernah berniat untuk menghindar dari ciumannya, maka ia hanya diam dan membiarkan mulutnya terecap oleh permainan lidah pria yang kini memeluknya. Ia selalu menyukai cara bagaimana bibir itu menguasainya.

Bosnya tidak perlu tahu tentang kegalauan hatinya sepanjang hari ini. Ini urusannya sendiri, hanya bentuk kebingungannya. Petra dan Levi tidak pernah menjadi bahan pikirannya sejak awal, lantas kenapa ia sefrustasi ini?  
Mikasa mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri segera mempererat pelukan mereka mulai ikut andil dalam permainan lidah dan ciuman-ciuman manis keduanya.

"…Kenapa kau menelponku?" tanyanya disela-sela ciuman mereka. Levi beralih ke telinga kiri Mikasa menggigit-gigit kecil di sekitar sana.

"Kupikir kau akan datang ke apartemenku jika kau tidak sibuk." Jawab Levi meneruskan ciumannya ke sekitar leher Mikasa.

Kening perempuan itu mengerut mengingat-ingat kalender di komputernya yang ia lihat hari ini. "Ini masih hari Selasa kan?"

"Lalu? Aku tidak pernah menulis peraturan permainan kita hanya berlaku di akhir pekan," katanya sambil sekali lagi menyerang bibir Mikasa, mengecap semu rasa _cola _dan _kaarage_ yang membuktikan perkataannya bahwa ia benar-benar baru pulang dari karaoke. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah membuka sebagian kancing _coat_ wanita di pelukannya sementara sebelah tangan meremas pelan pinggulnya. Levi tahu mereka membutuhkan tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk aktifitas ini.

"_Time out_. Kita cari hotel yang bagus di sekitar sini," katanya dengan seringai tipis.

.

.

.

Gadis itu benci ketika setiap sentuhannya bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan semua tekad kuat yang ia miliki. Rasanya ia sudah berniat ingin menghindari laki-laki ini untuk beberapa lama, dan lihat sekarang… mereka duduk tenang saling berhadapan di atas ranjang hotel yang baru Levi pesan 5 menit yang lalu.

Rambut hitam menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Yang ia lihat adalah kedua tangan yang saling bergenggaman, dan ia bisa lihat sepasang tangan lainnya tengah mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Ia berpikir apa yang laki-laki di hadapannya pikirkan, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka siang hari tadi, apa ia… di suatu tempat di dalam hatinya masih memiliki Petra? Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang laki-laki ini.

"Aku tidak akan tahu apa aku sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu jika kau tidak berkata apa-apa…" Suara berat nan dalamnya terdengar lembut. Mikasapun tak tahu hal buruk apa dari Levi yang menjengkelkannya hari ini. Rasa cemasnya tentang Levi dan Petra adalah masalahnya sendiri. Lagipula apa kiranya yang akan Levi katakan jika Mikasa bilang bahwa ia mencemaskan mereka.

Kepalanya terdorong pelan oleh tangan dibelakangnya terbawa sampai ke dada bidang pria itu, perlahan sekali kedua tangan itu memeluk sosok Mikasa yang tampak akan hancur dengan satu sentuhan kasar, Levi mempererat pelukannya pelan. Mengecup puncak kepala Mikasa beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sir_?" Jari-jari lentiknya merenggut kemeja biru tua yang dikenakan pria itu. Telinganya menempel di dadanya mendengarkan suara detak jantung Levi semakin cepat, begitupun miliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya pelan sambil mendorong tubuhnya membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Sebisa mungkin menjauhi kesan hangat yang Levi perlihatkan, karena Mikasa tidak mau merasa lebih bodoh lagi dari ini. Mikasa tersenyum.

Pernyataan itu jelas bohong. Mikasa tentu tidak baik-baik saja. Dilihat dari manapun Levi tahu itu, gadis itu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca. Tapi sekali lagi, memaksakan kehendak bukanlah gayanya. Lantas ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam masih dengan rasa yang mengganjal. Mengelus pelan wajah cantik di hadapannya sebelum kembali mencium Mikasa berharap bisa mengubah segalanya menjadi baik. Tangan-tangan mereka saling mengisi, saling menjamah sementara kedua bibir saling berpagut menciptakan suara decak kulit lembab keduanya.

Begitu sadar, kemeja dan celana kain yang ia kenakan telah tergeletak di atas lantai menyisakan sepasang _lingerie_ hitam bermodel simple dan _high-heels_ berwarna sama.

"Lepaskan sepatumu, kau mau melukaiku dengan sepatu hak tinggi?" kening pria itu mengkerut setengah menggerutu memperhatikan wanita setengah telanjang yang menyandarkan punggung di dadanya dan mendadak sepasang _high heels_ menjadi sedikit menakutkan di hadapannya.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Hanya berjaga-jaga jika aku serius ingin membunuhmu sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Tentu ia hanya bermain-main.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya dalam kondisi ini." Seringai Levi melebar bersamaan dengan tangan nakalnya yang menelusup ke balik lipatan di selangkangan Mikasa spontan membuat gadis itu memekik kaget. "Iya kan?"

Seolah tanpa ampun Levi menikmati reaksi perempuan di dekapannya yang mendesah tak karuan setiap kali ketiga jemarinya mengoyak dinding sensitive di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika pemandangan Mikasa dengan _lingerie_ dan _high heels_ jadi terlihat lebih seksi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk menggodanya.

"L-Levi hentika-… ahh!" Belum selesai ia bicara, Mikasa mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Sejujurnya ini membuatnya sedikit kesal karena mereka bahkan belum mulai sama sekali. Levi memeluknya semakin erat kembali meraup bibir Mikasa sambil membaringkan tubuhnya sementara gadis oriental itu melepas pakaiannya melempar kemeja abu-abu yang ia kenakan ke atas lantai.

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya saling bertatapan. Berapa kalipun ia melihat tubuh polos atasannya, Mikasa tak pernah berhenti terpesona dengan seberapa baik pria itu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan seberapa lembut setiap sentuhannya, juga kedua mata kebiruan yang tampak menembus jauh ke dalam dirinya. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang ia sukai dari pria ini.

Tangan canggungnya terangkat menyentuh rahang kokoh Levi. Suara berisik dalam hatinya tidak mau diam. Entah itu degup jantung ataupun teriakan batinnya yang tak berhenti berkata bahwa Mikasa sangat menyukai sosok di hadapannya. "Aku takut," bisiknya pelan. "Jangan tanya kenapa,"

Levi mengurungkan niatnya bertanya kemudian. Tubuhnya semakin rendah mengecup pelan bibir Mikasa. "Kita sudah melewati ini berkali-kali." Katanya sambil melebarkan kaki-kaki Mikasa memberinya akses lebih luas. "Jika aku membuatmu marah lagi kau bisa membunuhku dengan sepatu mengerikan itu seperti yang kau bilang,"

"Aku tidak serius tentang itu." Kilah Mikasa cepat.

Laki-laki itu mendengus geli. "Aku tahu." Perlahan-lahan ia melepas sisa atribut mereka hingga tak satu helaipun mengganggunya untuk menyentuh tiap inchi kulit halus gadis dihadapannya. "Lagipula jika aku mati akan sulit sekali menyentuhmu seperti ini."

Mikasa hanya diam memeluknya yang tengah asyik menciumi kulit lehernya dan hanya berharap ia tidak meninggalkan bercak menyebalkan disekitar sana. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja Levi katakan. Mungkin sebenarnya tak ada artinya sama sekali, tapi ia mendadak lebih cerewet malam ini.

Dengan ciuman pelan, Levi memulai penetrasi dan ia tahu Mikasa tidak butuh penyesuaian terlalu lama, pria itu mulai mengeratkan pelukannya, menggerakan area pinggulnya semakin cepat seperti yang mereka inginkan. Seisi ruangan penuh dengan suara decit ranjang dan aroma seks yang kentara di sekeliling mereka. Mikasa tidak khawatir untuk mengerang sedikit kencang ketika Levi menyentuh titik sensitifnya, memberitahukan bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan di area sana, dan Levi mengikutinya.

Kedua tangannya meraih punggung sosok diatasnya, memeluknya semakin erat berharap tubuh yang sama akan selalu ada diantara tangan-tangannya di pagi berikutnya, dan berikutnya. Gema nafas pria itu mengalun di gendang telinganya, wangi _sandalwood_ yang menguar dari setiap tetes keringatnya, dan lirikan tajam dari manik kebiruannya. Mikasa tercekat ketika detak jantungnya lagi-lagi bergerak lebih cepat.

Padahal jawabannya selalu ada di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Mikasa menyukai setiap inchi dirinya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Gerak tubuh Levi semakin cepat, pria itu hampir mencapai puncaknya dan Mikasa hampir menyesal ini saatnya permainan mereka harus berakhir.

"Aku hampir sampai…" Suara _husky_nya terdengar berat. Tubuhnya terus bergerak.

_Kenapa ia tidak berhenti?_ "Levi lepaskan…"

"Sedikit lagi," Levi mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

Mikasa sedikit panik karena biasanya mereka tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya hingga akhir. Levi bukan sosok yang akan menempatkan kemungkinan resiko besar akan menghamili seseorang hanya untuk menikmati klimaks di dalam tubuh seorang wanita. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mendengarkan.

Dengan beberapa dorongan, keduanya saling memeluk. Mikasa bisa merasakan aliran hangat memenuhi tubuhnya terus dan terus. Dalam kepalanya ia merasa bingung dan ketakutan. Apa yang baru saja pria ini lakukan? Apa yang baru saja Levi lakukan?

Ia tak bisa menanyakan hal itu. Karena sejurus kemudian laki-laki itu menghujaninya dengan ciuman hangat. Tangannya mengusap kening Mikasa dan mengecupnya pelan sebelum kembali menjamah bibir ranum gadis di pelukannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya begitu protektif menjaga Mikasa agar tak membuat jarak dengannya. Bahkan hingga keduanya tertidur sampai pagi tiba, ia tak melepaskannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kepala produksi tampak sedikit lebih… muda beberapa hari ini?"

Seluruh penghuni meja nomor 7 mendengus geli mencoba mengecilkan suara mereka mengingat pengalaman naiknya _bill_ makan siang mereka karena sudah membuat keributan di dalam kafe.

"Ooh, siapa sangka kau tertarik dengan pria seperti itu, Sash?" Goda Jean kemudian.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin ia dan Miss Petra sudah berbaikan," kata Sasha sambil asyik menyeruput Vanilla Floatnya. "Aku melihat mereka berdua di parkiran pagi ini."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasha berhasil menyita suapan terakhir makan siang Mikasa. Sebagai pendengar, ia mulai tidak suka pembicaraan mereka.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang berhubungan dengan wanita lain? Kudengar Miss Petra akan menikah bulan Maret." Ujar Armin yang bahkan tidak membuat _mood_ Mikasa sedikit lebih baik.

Beruntung pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh habisnya jam makan siang dan mengharuskan mereka kembali ke kantor. Seperti biasa, Mikasa dan Annie tak banyak bicara sepanjang siang itu. Tapi untuk satu dan dua hal Armin melihat kondisi ini pada Mikasa seperti hal yang aneh.

"Mikasa, bisa antar aku sebentar?" kata Armin yang langsung disetujui oleh gadis itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Keduanya berpisah dengan empat orang lainnya di _lift_ sementara Mikasa dan Armin sampai di balkon lantai dua. Gadis itu tidak yakin apa yang ingin Armin lakukan di tempat ini, wajah laki-laki pirang itu tampak seperti punya sesuatu yang ingin di katakan. Sekitar mereka menjadi hening begitu saja sampai Armin berkata sesuatu.

"Aku melihatmu bersama kepala produksi malam itu."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N : Setelah mengalami beberapa revisi di scene lemon dikarenakan kegugupan sang author dalam mendeskripsikan hal-hal yang 'nganu' agar supaya tidak terlalu vulgar, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Fyuh~

Saya bener-bener masih baru soal lelemonan biarpun udah sering baca /slap/ kadang suka bingung mendeskripsikannya harus gimana huhu tapi itulah tantangannya di fanfic kali ini. Semoga saya melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Oyo!

To **He-chanrlyna** : lol reaksimu kok lawak XD  
Saya harap juga begitu, kalo maenin hati Mikasa saya tambahinpendek dia =w= /hapah  
Kalo ngasih cerita hamil saya makin bingung deskripsiinnya begimana tapi ya… kalo dapet ilhamnya bikin Mikasa hamil kita liat aja nanti lel XD  
Arigatou He-chan! Hughug!

To **Ana cii Bunny ** : ah iyaa~ Gomenasai, yang Blooming itu secara official ngga saya terusin karena bw berat TwT yang ArminxMikasa mau diterusin tapi nunggu wejangan dari leluhur dulu /sungkem  
Hihi, nope, nope, nope, aku ngga berencana bikin drama cinta segi sekian kok disini =w= jadi Armin cuma sebagai pencerah hati Mikasa aja /what  
Arigatou Ana-chan!

To **apikachudoodoll** : Sudah ada nih chapter tiganya~ semoga yang ini cukup bagus buat dibaca ya TwT  
Arigatou apikachu-chan!

To **Esca Arch** : Sudah ada nih lanjutannya! Semoga yang ini juga bisa bikin doki-doki =w=  
Arigatou Esca-chan!

To **Rizu E09-Zu**__: Etto… sebenerny 'TBC' di natsukashi no kotoba itu typo… /digebuk masa/ tapi di status fanficnya sendiri udah saya set 'completed' kok, jadi itu cuma oneshot ;w; gomenne~  
Ini sudah di update! w  
Arigatou Rizu-chan!

To **Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2** : Ngga, saya mau bikin ini cerita khusus buat Levi sama Mikasa berdua nyahahahaa~~  
Ah, semoga chapter ini puas juga yah w  
Arigatou Yuki-chan!

To **lawliet vert **: /ikut wow liat ratenya/ nah… apakah itu jebakaaan, apakah itu kebetulaaan~ dududu~ Siapalah yang ngga kepincut sama koporal pendek satu ini TwT /slap  
Arigatou Lawliet-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

'Sisakan _kaarage_nya untukku ya, hati-hati dirumah.'

Armin memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jubah hijau tuanya. Malam itu begitu dingin dan ia kini berdiri di depan sebuah _mini market _tak jauh dari tempat karaoke mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia akan menginap di rumah Eren yang kini tengah sibuk memilih beberapa camilan untuk mereka malam ini.

Dirapatkan jaket musim dinginnya sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangan berharap Eren akan segera selesai dari acara belanjanya. Seketika kedua biru cerah di matanya mengedip cepat menangkap sosok Mikasa yang tengah berjalan di trotoar seberang dengan sekantung _kaarage_ yang ia titipkan beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah keberadaan wajah dingin dan familiar dari seorang pria ber_coat_ panjang di hadapan Mikasa. Mereka tampak sedang bicara.

Apa yang kepala produksi lakukan disini? Dan bersama Mikasa?

Matanya tak berpaling sama sekali sampai kemudian jarak keduanya semakin dekat, sampai pria pirang itu melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan dan menghilang di perpotongan jalan.

.

.

.

Hampir dari seluruh musim tak terkecuali tahun ini, musim dingin adalah dimana kesibukan tergila dimulai bahkan dari hari pertama. Jika seseorang menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan, maka ada dua pekerjaan lain yang menunggu. Begitupun dengan kegiatan salah satu kantor percetakan terbesar di Sina yang kini sibuk mengejar _deadline_ sebelum libur musim dingin tiba.

Edisi spesial dan _workshop _adalah hal utama yang dikerjakan untuk tim produksi, tapi apa yang didapatkan setelah libur musim dingin tiba benar-benar setara dengan yang di kerjakan.

"Oh, bunuhlah aku sekarang juga." Annie tampaknya mulai bosan dengan tumpukan _draft_ dari meja Mikasa.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, Ann. Aku masih punya beberapa untukmu." kata Mikasa tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk setumpuk _draft_ di mejanya.

"Berisik, sialan."

"_You're welcome_."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Annie yang bersikap layaknya tengah dilanda bencana, Mikasa yang notabene seorang _workaholic _cenderung menikmati kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini yang secara sukses mengalihkan pikirannya dari beberapa pikiran yang mengganggu. Seperti seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan menuju mejanya dengan pakaian rapi dan senyum menyilaukan.

"Hai, Mik. Levi ada di dalam?" Petra tak mau melepas senyumnya dan semakin lebar ketika Mikasa menjawab dengan anggukan.

Untuk suatu alasan, sejak kedatangan pertamanya ke kantor produksi setelah naik pangkat Petra menjadi semakin sering datang. Ya, tentu saja untuk urusan pekerjaan seperti yang ia katakan, atau anggaplah saja begitu, tapi rumor mengenai hubungan antara kedua mantan kekasih yang belakangan sakin baik itu terus terdengar. Beberapa mengatakan wanita cantik itu akan menikah, sebagian lagi mengatakan keduanya sudah kembali berhubungan. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, bahkan Miss Hanji yang berperan sebagai informan di area kantor.

Pemberitahuan _email _baru di komputer Mikasa berbunyi.

'Datang ke ruanganku dan bawa _sample cover_nya. Kunci pintu kalau sudah masuk, kau tidak akan mau seseorang mengganggu kegiatan kita.

Kepala Produksi'

Ya, siapapun pasti bisa menjabarkan keanehan dari isi _email_ dari seorang kepala produksi yang dikenal dingin dan kadang galaknya minta ampun. Mikasa menyadari perbedaan sifat yang Levi tunjukan belakangan ini, entah karena apa pria itu jadi lebih santai. Tapi sekali lagi, Mikasa hanya menganggapnya hal baru, ia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari pria itu karena sejak awal hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada kata cinta. Setidaknya Mikasa tak secemas sebelumnya ketika mendengar berita tentang Levi dan Petra.

"Jika seseorang melihat isi _email_-mu kau akan benar-benar kehilangan muka sebagai kepala produksi, _sir._" Mikasa menutup pintu dan menguncinya seperti yang Levi bilang dengan sebuah map di pelukannya menemukan atasannya kini tengah bermalas-malasan di atas sofa.

"Itu gawat. Kau harus menghapusnya setelah ini." Biarpun Levi berkata seperti itu wajahnya datar sama sekali. Kepalanya mengendik berisyarat agar Mikasa duduk di sampingnya. Pipi gadis itu merona sekilas, berapa kalipun Levi meluangkan waktu berdua di dalam kantor, ia selalu gugup. Bagaimanapun mereka sama sekali tidak sendiri disana, selalu ada kemungkinan seseorang mengganggu mereka lewat telepon ataupun mengunjungi Levi secara langsung.

Misalnya Petra.

Ah, benar. Kadang Mikasa ingin bertanya pada Levi tentang Petra. Hanya saja, itu akan terdengar sedikit egois. Lagipula ia tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal itu. Memang siapa Mikasa?

"Kalau sesibuk ini mungkin aku akan banyak lembur dan tidak bisa membawamu pulang." Kata Levi sambil iseng memilin ujung rambut Mikasa.

"Kau tidak berencana menyerangku disini sekarang juga kan?" Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tadinya begitu,"

"_Asshole_."

Levi mendengus geli menarik wajah Mikasa gemas sambil mencium lapar bibirnya. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar sampai cuti musim dingin."

"Berjuanglah."

Rasanya seperti sesuatu menggelitik dinding hatinya menyebabkan ia harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak berteriak. Setiap sentuhan yang pria itu lakukan menjadi candu untuknya, keduanya menghabiskan waktu mengobrol hal tidak penting kemudian saling bercumbu, dan begitu untuk beberapa menit yang singkat karena mereka tahu Levi tidak bisa menahan Mikasa terlalu lama disana.

Gadis itu merasa tidak akan keberatan sama sekali jika cuti musim dingin kelak ia harus menghabiskan seluruh liburannya untuk Levi.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, jam makan siang menjadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan untuk Mikasa karena itu adalah kesempatan terbesar ia dan Armin saling bertemu bertatap muka selama jam istirahat. Setelah pernyataan pria itu yang mengaku melihat Mikasa dan Levi sepulang mereka dari karaoke, Mikasa lebih sering makan diluar dan mengunci diri di kamar ketika di dalam rumah. Armin selalu berangkat kerja lebih pagi jadi Mikasa tidak terlalu khawatir.

Dan sekarang tiba waktu istirahat yang biasanya. Kecuali untuk _mood_ Mikasa yang mendadak kacau karena akan bertemu dengan Armin. Ia tahu Armin bukan seseorang yang akan membocorkan suatu hal tanpa berpikir ulang, dalam hal itu ia bersyukur orang yang tahu tentang hal ini bukan Sasha.

Mikasa nyaris terperanjat ketika Armin menyentuh bahunya pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa menyembunyikan wajah paniknya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku ingin mengobrol setelah ini?"

Lagipula Mikasa tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Di mata Armin ia akan selalu jadi perempuan yang harus dilindungi. Hal itu semakin menjadi-jadi sejak 4 tahun lalu untuk suatu alasan, maka tidak heran jika ia akan mengadakan sesi interogasi tentang kejadian malam itu.

Ini tidak seperti Mikasa sudah siap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Armin. Ia bahkan merasa semakin cemas kali ini, dan pria pirang itu bisa melihatnya.

Selang beberapa menit terasa begitu cepat, keduanya tetap tinggal di meja yang sama memanfaatkan menit terakhir istirahat siang mereka. Jauh sekali hawa yang mereka kuarkan dari saat keenam orang sahabat itu saling berkumpul, keduanya diam menatap gugup permukaan meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepala produksi malam itu?" Armin mulai bicara.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang Mikasa lakukan? Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Darimana ia akan menjelaskannya?

"Kemana ia membawamu malam itu?"

Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya?

"…Kami menginap di hotel." Suaranya terdengar lembut nyaris bergetar. Armin sama sekali tidak terdengar marah, tapi pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar sukses menyudutkannya.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas tidak. Mikasa menggeleng sedikit kecewa, dan Armin menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah cukup pintar untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kini sahabatnya berstatus sebagai teman tidur bosnya. Ini terdengar lucu karena ia tahu Mikasa tidak jarang mengeluh tentang sikap Levi ketika mereka mengobrol tentang pekerjaan di waktu makan malam, dan kini cerita yang datang adalah mereka punya hubungan yang sulit dipercaya.

Jari-jari kurus menyisir helaian pirangnya ke belakang, Armin memandang lurus ea rah gadis yang sejak tadi menatap permukaan meja diantara mereka lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah menduga sesuatu tentangmu sejak lama. Aku tahu mobil yang membawamu waktu itu bukan Jean." Katanya.

Gadis itu tahu ia sangat payah dalam berbohong. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Mikasa, kau tahu rumor yang beredar sekarang bahwa kepala produksi dan Miss Petra kembali berhubungan? Aku khawatir padamu."

"Itu hanya rumor, Armin."

"Jadi kau tahu yang sebenarnya?"

Mikasa terdiam dengan segera mengumpulkan setiap informasi yang ia tahu tentang laki-laki itu, tentang Levi. Apa yang ia tahu tentangnya? Ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"…Armin, apa kedengaran konyol kalau aku menyukainya?"

Levi Ackerman adalah seorang yang disegani di kantornya. Ia tampan, temperamen, dingin, kadang keras kepada karyawannya, angkuh, dan ia punya seseorang yang mencintainya. Hanya itu yang Mikasa tahu. Pria itu kotak penuh misteri. Bahkan setelah selama ini mengenalnya ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Dan kini Mikasa merasa telah menjadi orang yang payah. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Mikasa menyukainya? Apa yang bagus dari seorang Levi?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kata Armin seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau tahu Mikasa, nyatanya kau, aku dan semua orang tidak pernah mengenal baik seseorang yang kita anggap dekat sekalipun. Jangan memaksakan diri. Dan aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu jika ia menyakitimu." Kata Armin tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Mikasa. Rasanya menenangkan. "Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku kau tahu?"

.

.

.

Sore itu langit sedikit gelap dan mulai hujan salju. Bermacam-macam keluhan keluar dari mulut sang penghuni meja seberang, Annie tentang bagaimana trotoar akan menjadi licin atau salju menumpuk di pekarangan depan rumahnya, Mikasa tidak mendengar dengan baik karena kini pikirannya melayang ke percakapan tadi siang.

Armin benar. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, termasuk kebenaran hubungan Levi dan Petra, dan kebenaran tentang hubungan macam apa yang pria itu dan Mikasa pegang?

Hatinya tidak bisa tenang, kepalanya terus memutar ulang reka adegan percakapan tadi siang, dan mejanya penuh dengan _draft _revisi. Ugh.

Aku ingin bertemu Levi. Pikirnya.

Mikasa tidak pernah mengajak bertemu duluan, dan ia pikir itu akan kedengaran aneh. Jadi ia mengurungkan niat dan segera berkemas pulang meninggalkan sisa pekerjaan untuk hari besok.

Sina di sore hari itu sedikit lebih ramai dibanding kemarin. Papan reklame dan beberapa iklan elektronik berjajar tinggi besar di gedung-gedung menampilkan iklan bernuansa natal yang hanya beberapa hari lagi. Mikasa berpikir tentang hari natal yang biasa ia habiskan di rumah kakek Armin, atau ketika ia merasa tidak mau menjadi orang asing di keluarga orang lain ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu itu sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Levi? Bagaimana biasanya ia menghabiskan hari natalnya?

Rambutnya bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin lembab, boots yang membalut kaki-kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko berisi perhiasan-perhiasan perak yang cantik. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan cuaca terasa sedikit lebih dingin. Matanya memandang jauh menembus kaca jendela besar yang menampilkan isi toko berisi serangkaian pegawai toko, sebuah etalase kaca berisi cincin-cincin perak, dan Levi yang tengah memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Petra yang duduk di kursi pelanggan.

Mikasa menelan ludah melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Kepalanya kosong hanya memutar tentang gossip-gosip tentang mereka berdua yang biasa Sasha bicarakan di waktu makan siang mereka. Ornamen-ornamen di sepanjang trotoar jalan tampak sedikit memutih membeku. Lalu kenapa air matanya mencair di sepanjang pipinya?

.

.

.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, keseharian wanita ini adalah bekerja dan bersantai di rumah. Kadang ia pergi belanja bulanan dengan Armin atau bertelepon dengan Jean atau Sasha. Di akhir minggu biasanya ia menonton DVD atau ikut mengunjungi rumah kakek Armin. Mikasa tidak pernah memasukan gelisah karena menunggu seseorang di jadwal hariannya. Semuanya begitu berbeda sejak ia mengenal Levi, kepala produksi sekaligus bosnya dari sisi yang lain.

Katakanlah pria itu secara misterius membuka lembaran asing dari dirinya yang sekonyong-konyong membuat Mikasa terpukau, dan tanpa sadar telah membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu saja tanpa pernah mengumbar informasi tentang perasaannya pada wanita itu.

Ia tidak tahu pengalaman cinta terparahnya akan sepayah ini. Pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal begitu baik, pada seseorang yang sejak pagi tadi _Caller ID_-nya muncul di layar ponselnya.

Dua hari ini ia bilang pada Armin sedang tidak terlalu sehat dan akan istirahat sementara di rumah. Yang sebenarnya adalah ia baik-baik saja dan hanya menghindari emosi bodoh yang kemungkinan muncul jika ia bertatap muka dengan Levi di kantor. Apa yang ia lihat sore itu toko perhiasan perak sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Rumor tentang Petra dan Levi yang kembali berhubungan baik.

Dan Petra yang katanya akan menikah.

Lalu Mikasa menemukan keduanya tengah bertukar cincin di sebuah toko.

Ponselnya terus berdering menampilkan _Caller ID_ yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya Levi inginkan?

Jika ia tidak berniat serius dan hanya menggunakannya untuk bermain-main bukankah ini sudah cukup? Mikasa terdiam sejenak memendam wajahnya di antara lutut-lutut kaki sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

'Kenapa baru menjawab teleponku?'

Pertanyaan konyol. Lantas kenapa ia terus menelpon sejak pagi? Mikasa diam.

'Kudengar kau absen dua hari ini. Ada apa?'

"Aku sakit."

Perempuan itu sudah tidak terlalu peduli jika kebohongannya bisa terbaca dengan mudah. Hanya dengan memikirkan permasalahan ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

'Aku bisa berkunjung sebentar untuk lihat keadaanmu.'

"_Sir,_ bisa kau hentikan ini?"

Jari-jarinya mencengkram sprei ranjang dibawahnya. Hawa pengap di dalam kamar karena jendela yang dibiarkan tertutup sejak pagi. Sayup-sayup deru nafas gadis itu terdengar pelan. "Aku sudah bosan bermain-main denganmu."

'…'

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot menemuiku."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N : Dipikir2 kenapa sinetron sekali ending chapter yang ini /slap /yangnulissiapaaa  
Maafkan keterlambatan chapter 4 ini, dan iya… saya tau… yang ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelum2nya ;w; sengaja saya pas-in momennya karena saya ngga berniat bikin cerita ini berchapter panjang, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi saya bakalan move on ke cerita baru. Doain aja imajinasi menulisnya lancar jaya =w=

Kalo ada diantara reader mau ngasih kritik atau masukan dari sisi penulisan, saya bakal seneng banget~ soalnya saya sendiri agak ngga fokus nulis di chapter ini karena kerjaan lagi baaaanyak banget tapi ATM kosong… nyebelin kan? /kokcurhat

To **Guest **: Halo juga~ sengaja dibikin endingnya ngeselin biar pada penasaran ihihihi waaah makasih~! Kebetulan Blooming udah ga diterusin lagi huhu~  
Arigatou anon-san~!

To **Lawliet Vert **: Tidaaak Armin tidak poloos, bloopersnya Armin sering dicorakin sama Eren! /wat  
Ah, semoga chapter ini bisa bikin berdebar2 juga yaa  
Arigatou Lawliet-san!

To **Shuuhi-sama** : lol. Semoga di chapter ini bisa bikin teriak2 gaje juga XD  
Arigatou Shuuhi-san!

To **Akashiki Kazuyuki **: Ya, kadang saya juga berdelusi yang jadi Mikasa itu saya sepanjang ngetik cerita. Sudahlah, Levi kan hasben kita bersama lel  
Saya suka seneng kalo baca review panjang begini, beneran deh TwT  
Maaf ya apdet yang sekarang agak lambat orz  
Arigatou Akashiki-san!

To **Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 **: Soalnya saya kalo nulis lemon gaje gini aja kadang nosebleed sendiri /? Apalagi bikin yang vulgar o- ini fic sebagai ajang belajar lelemonan juga sih lol jadi maafkan kalo kurang hot m(_ _)m  
Begitulah, kayanya bagian 'dibuahi' itu gagal jelas ya deskripsinya ;w; saya masih harus banyak belajar hiks~  
Yay ini sudah apdet!  
Arigatou Rivaille-san!

To **Rizka scorpiogirl** : hihi ini sudah dilanjut~ maapin lama yah TwT  
Arigatou Rizka-san!

To **apikachudoodoll** : lol XD sudah dilanjut~~  
Arigatou Apikachu-san! /?

To **He-chanrlyna** : mhihihi~ kejam sekali non petra ga salah apa2 =3=  
Tenang aja, mata Armin masih suci kok, dia ngga liat adegan 18+ mereka nyahahaha XD  
Ini sudah update lagi, aww I like you too~  
Arigatou He-san!

To **NKN0624** : Saya ga tega mau bikin bad endingnya, tapi liat entar aja kalo mood saya lagi kejam mungkin endingnya bisa kejam lel  
Arigatou NKN-san!

To **Anezt** : Huaaa~ ayo cek emailnya lagi udah ada yang baru lagi niih  
Pada ngebayangin Mikasa sebagai diri sendiri ini begimana /lujugathor =w=);;  
Levi jangan dibawa pulang, ntar lemari saya kosong /wat  
entah kenapa bagian nanya nganunya aku ngakak XD  
Jadi…. Ehem2 di chap pertama itu di line akhir Mikasa bilang 'kau mengotori perutku' which means dia ga 'itu' di dalem /astagaakungomongapa /malusendiringetiknya /maapinaimyaaloh  
Arigatou Anezt-san!

To **Kiri Shota** : Ya! Dasar Levi om om baka! Hentai! Pendek! /kemudianditabok  
Armin itu diem diem mengejutkan lel, tapi itu yg bikin saya ngefans baaanget ama dia XD  
Soal Petra dia itu lagi….. ngapain ya? /slap  
Arigatou Kiri-san!

To **Esca Arch** : Tenang aja, dibikin bingungnya ngga akan lama kok. Yang bikin cerita juga ga tega Mikasa digantungin ihihi  
Eren ngga terlalu berperan disini. Fokus ceritanya cuma di dua karakter utama, tapi yang lain bakal bantu2 dikit biarpun ga semuanya biar ceritanya ga panjang2 amat =w=  
Arigatou Esca-san!


	5. Chapter 5 : Finale

Detik itu, saat dimana aku merasa telah memilih cara hidup yang salah selama beberapa bulan ke belakang ini. Aku ingin menangis, tapi itu akan membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan, lalu mungkin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kembali ke jalan yang sama, mengejar keindahan yang bukan sebenarnya, dan terus berputar di lingkaran itu sampai ia bosan.

Padahal aku sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan 'cinta' padaku sekalipun.

"Kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi. Anggap saja semua itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Tak ada jawaban. Barangkali ia sedang merasa puas.

"Kuharap tahun ini juga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, _sir_."

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa hari lagi sebelum bulan Desember berakhir dan cuti musim dingin dimulai. Para karyawan, terutama di bagian produksi mulai bisa bernafas lega karena hari ini akan terbit majalah edisi spesial yang mereka geluti mati-matian beberapa minggu ini.

Wajah Annie tampak lebih gembira dari biasanya sambil menggumam beberapa destinasi yang akan ia kunjungi selama liburan nanti, dan Mikasa masih berkonsentrasi dengan laporan mingguan dan akhir tahun yang harus diserahkan sore ini.

Yang berarti ia harus bertatap muka dengan bosnya. Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa bahkan nyaris terkejut betapa beberapa hari ini pikirannya begitu fokus pada pekerjaan sampai ia hampir lupa segala hal yang terjadi dengan Levi dan dirinya. Benar juga, padahal malam itu ia benar-benar menangis karena si bajingan itu.

Ia tidak berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Annie untuk penyerahan laporan karena… woah, Mikasa tak berniat merusak suasana hati seseorang yang tengah bersuka cita dengan meja kerjanya yang bersih dari tumpukan _draft_ dan hasil revisi.

Yah, lagipula ini pekerjaannya. Dan gadis itu pula yang berkata bahwa dia dan Levi agar bisa beraktifitas secara normal selayaknya atasan dan pekerjanya. Yang Mikasa butuhkan hanyalah bersikap biasa saja.

Konyol bagaimana 'bersikap biasa saja' sangat mudah dikatakan.

.

.

.

Jadi pukul 4 sore itu, adalah sore yang lain dimana Levi mendobrak masuk ke ruangan kepala _marketing_ Hanji Zoe, seorang teman 'baik' yang juga merangkap sebagai konsultan kehidupan, atau kurang lebih begitu.

Mata cantik dibalik kacamata tebal itu membelalak ketika Levi masuk membawa aura hitam dibelakang punggungnya dan wajah yang tak cukup enak di pandang biarpun masih terlihat tampan. Ia pernah melihat wajah yang sama beberapa waktu lalu ketika Levi baru saja putus hubungan dengan Petra, lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Hanji adalah yang paling tahu bahwa Levi dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik adalah Levi yang paling sensitive dari seluruh versi dirinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali bekerja.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu yang paling tolol yang terjadi belakangan ini?" suaranya terdengar kasar dan begitu marah. Rasanya si kacamata ingin berpura-pura tidak mendengar saja.

"Oh, apa itu?"

"Aku gagal mendapatkan wanita dua kali berturut-turut dalam satu tahun."

Woah, ia tak melihat kemungkinan Levi akan curhat duluan. Jadi Petra mencampakkannya dua kali, maksudnya? Seberapa cinta dia dengan wanita itu? Pikir Hanji.

"Ehm… Apa kau melihat pilihan lain?" Tanyanya seraya membenahi posisi kacamatanya berharap pertanyaan ini tidak terlalu berat untuk Levi.

Oh, mereka sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun, Hanji sangat hafal tabiat Levi yang jika dalam keadaan terburuk bahkan sebuah sofa bisa melayang-layang hanya karena ia tersinggung. Teman yang menyusahkan.

"…Tidak." Suara pria itu melemah sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak hitam segenggaman tangan dari saku celananya. Matanya tampak sendu menatapi liontin cantik yang terbaring di dalamnya. Hanji sudah tidak tahan dengan Levi yang labil begini. Umur mereka sudah nyaris kepala empat, jadi kurang lebih ia mengerti bagaimana Levi ketakutan jika suatu saat ia harus menghabiskan seumur hidupnya sendirian dan menjadi bodoh.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu pria itu kuat, dalam hati sedikit was-was jika saja Levi akan mengamuk setelah ini.

"Kau punya banyak sekali pilihan, Levi! Umurmu bukan masalah, kau punya semua yang wanita cari! Jangan berputar di lingkaran yang sama!" seru Hanji berharap kata-katanya bisa memotivasi sang teman untuk bisa _move on_ dari bayang-bayang perempuan mungil nan manis dengan rambut _honey-brown_ cirri khasnya.

"Huh?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengejar Petra!"

Seketika hening melanda. Hanji berpikir sepertinya metode ini berhasil. Sedangkan Levi mengira wanita gila ini tidak menangkap maksud yang sebenarnya. Lima detik berselang pria itu mendorong wajah Hanji merasa sebal sendiri.

"Ini bukan Petra, bodoh!"

"…..Eh?"

Pria itu sendiri baru ingat ia tak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang kedekatannya beberapa bulan ini dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Kedekatannya dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang diawali dengan tidak begitu baik. Dan kedekatan itu meretak beberapa hari lalu tanpa ia sadari.

"Namanya Mikasa Ackerman. Seorang Asisten Produksi."

"…Kau bercanda?"

"Ia mencampakkanku beberapa hari lalu."

"Tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini dan sekarang kau mengeluh padaku? Kau serius?"

Derajatnya di gedung ini sudah terlalu tinggi, dan baginya hanya beberapa orang termasuk Hanji yang ia perbolehkan untuk melihat sisi lain dirinya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengeluh tentang hal ini tanpa Hanji perlu tahu apa yang terjadi. Maka perlahan-lahan ia mulai bicara tentang sesuatu antara dia dan seorang gadis ras asia. Ia bisa melihat wajah wanita berkacamata itutampak terkejut dengan ceritanya, Karena bahkan seisi kantorpun tahu bahwa Levi seringkali beradu urat dengan hampir semua orang yang pernah menjabat sebagai asisten produksi, pengecualian untuk Petra.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya cerita singkat itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hanji dan muncullah Petra dari baliknya.

"Oh, aku mencarimu!" Kata Petra mengacu pada Levi sambil tak lupa menyapa Hanji.

Hanji, bisa dibilang adalah pakar dalam analisis, dan terlebih intuisi seorang wanitanya benar-benar membantu dalam hal ini. Wajahnya mendadak mengeras ketika Petra duduk akrab disamping laki-laki yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya beberapa detik lalu sambil berbincang-bincang tentang pekerjaan mereka. Kalau saja Hanji berani, ia ingin memukul wajah laki-laki itu dan mengumpat padanya, mengatakan betapa _insensitive_-nya makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Jangan marah, Levi. Tapi tingkat kebodohanmu benar-benar keterlaluan kalau sudah menyangkut urusan wanita." Kata Hanji merasa lelah sambil kembali ke belakang mejanya. Ternyata pria yang katanya 'sempurna' seperti Levi pun punya kekurangan.

Levi kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena Hanji yang mulai menenggelamkan diri dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya berarti ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi, dan berarti wanita itu menyadari ia telah melewatkan sesuatu.

Dengan decihan pelan pria itu keluar dari ruangan sang kepala _marketing_ dengan segumpal kesal yang masih belum hilang juga.

.

.

.

Hal biasa yang terjadi di hari terakhir bekerja menjelang akhir tahun adalah, pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Mikasa kembali mengecek dan menata ulang laporan akhir tahun yang cukup banyak sebelum akhirnya diserahkan pada orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui hari ini, sang kepala produksi.

"Selesai," gumamnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Ia ingin pulang secepatnya dan beristirahat mati-matian. Mikasa bukan tipe perempuan yang suka merencanakan hal-hal untuk mengisi liburan, jadi yang terpikir baginya adalah diam di rumah dan menambah berat badan dengan cemilan.

Dilihatnya meja di seberang sudah kosong, Annie sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu dengan wajah gembiranya, begitupun beberapa karyawan HRD di balik pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang keduanya. Kegiatan observasi ruang kantornya terpotong oleh suara dering ponsel yang menunjukan _Caller ID _milik Levi.

Levi? Ia bahkan terkejut masih menyimpan nomornya.

Dan ada apa pria itu menelpon ponselnya? Jika ini tentang pekerjaan seharusnya ia menggunakan nomor telepon kantor.

Mikasa mendadak gelisah.

"…ya, _sir_?"

'Aku sudah pulang lebih awal. Bawakan laporannya ke rumahku.'

Oh sial…

Kepalanya memutar percakapan yang sama di hari pertama ia menginjakan kakinya di apartemen milik pria tampan itu. Ini mengingatkannya lagi tentang apa yang pernah terjadi di antara keduanya. Dadanya mendadak sesak.

"Aku bisa mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_, _sir._"

'Mikasa, tolonglah.'

Apa yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri adalah agar ia dan Levi bisa bersikap biasa selayaknya atasan dan pekerjanya. Yang berarti permintaan Levi jika menyangkut pekerjaan adalah mutlak. Di saat-saat seperti ini kadang ia menyesal telah kehilangan hak untuk menolak keras permintaan Levi.

Dan bahkan sekarang suara pria itu terdengar seperti memohon.

Mikasa mendengus pelan merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. "Baiklah,"

Sambil membereskan peralatan, membersihkan meja dan menunggu hasil cetak laporannya, kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh Levi dan Levi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal ini, merasakan pikirannya di dominasi oleh sesosok manusia tampan sementara seluruh hidupnya terlupakan sejenak. Padahal jika diingat mereka hanya tidak saling bicara seperti biasa selama seminggu lebih.

Dan tentu saja, Mikasa meneguhkan hatinya bahwa kunjungannya hari ini ke ruang apartemen Levi tidak lebih dari tuntutan bosnya semata. Ini bagian dari pekerjaannya, dan tidak ada maksud lain dari itu.

Mikasa menolak terjatuh di jurang yang sama.

Wanita itu mengecek kembali keadaan mejanya yang sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal dibalik saku mantel musim dinginnya seraya berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung, menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa karyawan yang masih tinggal dengan sisa pekerjaan masing-masing.

Langit sudah gelap, dan berita pagi mengatakan akan turun salju hari ini. Kota Sina malam hari ini lebih ramai lagi dari sebelumnya mengingat ini adalah malam natal. Lampu-lampu cantik saling menyambung di ujung gedung-gedung tinggi, kerumunan orang yang melihat pertunjukan jalanan, ada pula yang menyerbu sebuah toko diskon. Rasanya seperti pesta rakyat selama satu musim penuh.

Mikasa melewati toko perhiasan perak yang sama yang pernah disinggahi Levi dan Petra beberapa hari lalu. Wajahnya kembali sendu. Ia tidak akan mengelak lagi bahwa ia cemburu. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menerima undangan pernikahan mereka berdua, lalu ia akan datang dan mendoakan keduanya sebagai teman baik.

Tanpa sadar jalan yang dilaluinya sudah begitu jauh, dan kini ia tengah berdiri di hadapan gedung raksasa yang merupakan tempat dimana Levi tinggal. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak berpikir akan datang lagi. Mikasa masih ingat wangi AC dan bunga Camilla ketika memasuki _lobby_, sensasi dingin ketika menyentuh tombol lift, dan koridor apartemen mewah yang terkesan sunyi. Dan yang terakhir adalah pintu oak merah dengan plat logam bertulis nomor 2510 yang berdiri setengah meter di hadapannya.

Dia ingin pulang.

Bagaimana kalau dokumennya ditinggal di depan rumah saja lalu kabur?

Ide gila itu terlintas tapi tentu saja tidak akan ia lakukan. Yang jadi masalah adalah pertama kali ia mendapat situasi yang sama ia malah berakhir tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan atasannya. Giginya bergemeretak kecil mencoba mengusir segala pikiran tentang Levi.

Mereka sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Mikasa yang menentukannya sendiri. Ia mencintai pria itu, tapi cerita itu sudah lewat. Dengan segenggam keberanian perempuan itu mulai mengetuk pintu, dan gugup menunggu setiap detik sampai pintu itu terbuka.

Mikasa bisa mendengar langkah halus dari balik pintu yang kemudian dibuka oleh sesosok pria yang mengenakan t-shirt dan celana panjang hitam.

Oh, ia tidak berpikir akan melihat wajah tampan ini dari dekat lagi. Rautnya tidak berubah, datar seperti biasanya. Tapi sinar matanya memancar aura dominasi yang kuat, terutama karena ini adalah wilayahnya.

"Masuk,"

Sebagai karyawan yang baik, Mikasa mengangguk berjalan mengikuti Levi dari belakang sampai ke ruang tamu yang tampak tidak asing baginya.

Ruangan dengan furniture minimalis dan sofa panjang yang diduduki keduanya, Levi kemudian datang dari dapur setelah membuat Mikasa menunggu beberapa menit dengan dua cangkir teh lemon yang di letakkan di atas meja, mengepulkan asap hangat. Tanpa bicara Mikasa duduk-duduk mengamati seiri ruangan sementara Levi memeriksa hasil kerjanya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini.

"Kerja bagus," Levi menaruh kertas-kertas laporan yang kini sudah kembali rapi didalam amplop sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya. Mikasa menghela nafas lega. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Untuk suatu alasan perempuan itu tidak menyukai kemungkinan pertanyaan apa yang akan didengarnya setelah ini. Hatinya tidak tenang, sekarang keinginannya untuk pulang semakin besar.

"Waktu kau bilang kau akan berhenti bermain denganku, berhenti bertemu secara pribadi. Kau serius?"

Entah bagaimana Mikasa sudah bisa membaca hal ini. Pertanyaan terakhir yang ingin ia dengar.

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda, _sir_?"

"Dan kenapa itu?"

Kenapa katanya? Ketika ia berkencan dengan wanita lain, ia masih bisa bertanya kenapa?

_Apa kau main-main denganku?_

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku sadar hubungan seks bukanlah gayaku." Katanya. Bohong.

Untuk suatu alasan jawaban Mikasa kali ini cukup mengundang urat sebal milik Levi yang melayangkan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bahu Mikasa. Semakin lama semakin mengerat.

"…Hubungan seks?"

"…" Kepala gadis itu tertunduk lemas. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Satu pertanyaan dari Levi saja mengoyak begitu banyak tentangnya. Padahal Mikasa sudah berusaha menutupi semua cerita singkat mereka.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ada apa denganmu!" gadis itu setengah teriak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau terus bersikap manis dan memberikan kesalah pahaman terparah dalam hidupku, apa kau tidak berpikir itu akan membuatku sedikit tertarik padamu? Kau salah besar! Dan sekarang kau sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang, kau berharap aku melakukan apa?!"

"Seseorang? Berhubungan dengan siapa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa aku melihatmu memasangkan Petra sebuah cincin sore itu?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Levi menyatukan semua potongan-potongan masalah yang bertebaran di antara mereka. Semuanya terlihat sedikit lebih jelas sekarang. Sekilas kelopak matanya melebar menyadari betapa banyak hal yang ia lewatkan selama ini. Dan ia mengerti apa yang Hanji maksud siang itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa segalau ini. Hanya karena seorang perempuan yang kini tampak rapuh di genggamannya berusaha menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya.

Aku yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini lagi, batinnya seraya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi bundar Mikasa. Bahkan wanita ini terlihat cantik ketika menangis. Perlahan dan sedikit ragu Levi menarik tubuh Mikasa ke pelukannya mengabaikan _t-shirt-_nya yang sedikit basah karena air mata Mikasa, lengannya mengerat.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi Mikasa. "Apa kau mau mendengarkanku sekarang?"

Mikasa tak merespon, hanya pegangannya pada lengan Levi sedikit mengencang. Perlahan isakannya mulai tak terdengar lagi dan merasa semakin tenang setiap kali Levi membelai surai hitamnya lembut. Ia menyukainya.

Mikasa diam mendengarkan sementara Levi terus mengelus kepalanya sambil bercerita bahwa sore itu ia meminta nasehat Petra tentang apa yang harus ia beli untuk mengejutkan seorang wanita. Levi memilih Petra karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan –perempuan feminine yang dekat dengannya. Itu kenapa akhirnya mereka berakhir di sebuah toko untuk memilih barang yang bagus. Maniknya melirik wajah Mikasa yang kini tampak memperhatikan setiap kata dalam ceritanya.

"Petra bilang gadis sepertimu mungkin bukan tipe yang akan menggunakan cincin, jadi pada akhirnya aku membeli ini." Levi merogoh isi laci nakas di sisi sofa yang berupa kotak beludru hitam seukuran telapak tangan.

Sekilas kening perempuan itu berkerut sedikit bingung dengan kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan membawanya.

"Petra dan aku hanya cerita lama. Ya, dia akan menikah, tapi dengan orang lain. Aku sangat payah dalam berkata-kata tapi setiap yang aku lakukan denganmu dan untukmu, aku tidak pernah main-main." Kata Levi pelan sambil mengusap pelan pipi Mikasa yang masih basah. Perempuan itu masih terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu apa yang bagusnya ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu sudah cukup lama. Aku tidak berniat pacaran denganmu dan membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak dari ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan menikahimu." Ujarnya lagi sambil menunjukan isi kotak beludru berisi kalung perak dengan batu _sapphire_ yang cantik sebagai liontinnya.

Benar-benar…

Mikasa tidak pernah tahu apa yang laki-laki ini pikirkan. Kejutan macam apa yang akan ia tunjukan. Ia nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Detik itu juga seolah seluruh perasaan bercampur melebur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Levi, maupun bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai orang semacam Levi.

"Kau tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan aku menolakmu?"

"Kau baru saja bilang kau cemburu 2 menit yang lalu."

"Sialan!"

Seperti yang dikatakan berita pagi ini. Malam itu hujan salju ringan tapi seluruh kota Sina, maupun kedua orang yang berada di apartemen itu tidak terlalu peduli. Karena malam itu mereka semua bahagia.

Keduanya berbagi peluk dan cium yang dirindukan. Tautan jari yang saling mengisi, Mikasa mengerti seberapa erat genggaman yang Levi berikan adalah isyarat agar ia tidak pergi kemana-mana malam itu. Dan setiap ciuman memabukan yang ia berikan, adalah perayaan mereka.

Detik berikutnya Levi membawa Mikasa ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka berdua di kamar tidurnya. Perempuan itu berbaring merasakan gemuruh di dadanya dan rasa gugup seolah ini kali pertamanya. Manik matanya membesar menatap sosok yang memayunginya dari temaram lampu kamar.

Mereka beradu nafas dan mengisi jarak dengan ciuman. Levi menanggalkan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh ramping Mikasa dan hanya butuh 2 menit untuk mereka kini bersentuhan dari kulit ke kulit meninggalkan tumpukan kain yang tadi mereka kenakan di lantai kayu.

Mikasa sedikit khawatir jika gemuruh di dadanya terdengar sampai ke telinga Levi karena terlalu gembira. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk mereka, tapi semuanya terasa begitu baru. Setiap inchi kulitnya berteriak senang ketika Levi menyentuhnya, ini benar-benar gawat.

Sejak kapan ia terobsesi dengan pria ini begitu besar.

Gerakan lidah dan sentuhan kulit tangannya yang sedikit kasar seakan tak bisa berhenti menjelajah seluruh tubuhnya, terus memanjakannya. Mikasa merasa ini sedikit tidak adil.

"Levi…" bisiknya pelan seraya menahan bahu kokoh itu. Sepasang manik _azure_nya menatap lurus ke arah Mikasa, dan entah bagaimana terasa mengintimidasi. Mikasa kini bahkan harus mengumpul keberaniannya dua kali lipat dari lima detik yang lalu.

"…Aku… ingin melakukannya." Katanya terdengar gugup.

"Melakukan apa?"

Ah, sehebat apapun Levi ia akan tetap payah dalam hal membaca situasi. Maka Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi dan segera beraksi. Tangannya sedikit lemas akibat _foreplay_ yang Levi mainkan, mendorong pelan pria itu berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Untuk suatu alasan, kelopak mata pria itu membuka sedikit lebih lebar cukup terkejut dengan apa yang wanitanya lakukan.

Gerak-gerik Mikasa tampak begitu canggung, jelas saja ini pertama kali untuknya. Perlahan tubuhnya merangkak naik memposisikan diri diatas Levi yang terlentang menggenggam tangannya bersela di jari-jari.

Perlahan keduanya menahan nafas ketika sesuatu itu melesak jauh ke dalam tubuh Mikasa lebih dari biasanya. Ia menyukainya. Mereka menyukainya.

Levi bangkit terduduk memeluk punggung Mikasa kembali menyatukan ciuman mereka.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin akan mengijinkanmu diatas lagi lain kali," gumam Levi dengan nada pura-pura menyesal.

Mikasa tersenyum memeluk pria dihadapannya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun perlahan. "Tapi kau menyukainya." Katanya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Tidak buruk. Kau terlihat cantik dari sini." Bahkan dalam hal inipun kesabaran seorang Levi sangat terbatas. Kedua tangannya segera mengambil alih gerakan Mikasa menjadi lebih cepat. Perempuan itu tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluhkan hal ini karena bibirnya kini telah terkunci oleh ciuman lain setelahnya.

Seisi kamar tersebut dipenuhi oleh suara decit ranjang, kedua kulit yang saling bertemu, desah nafas, dan suara ramai kota dari luar gedung. Keduanya bergerak semakin liar berlomba-lomba mencapai klimaks yang mereka inginkan. Genggaman tangan keduanya semakin mengerat hingga akhirnya Levi memeluk Mikasa erat, melepas cairan hangatnya di dalam tubuh Mikasa hingga keduanya jatuh dalam peluk masing-masing sibuk berbagi oksigen di sekeliling.

Ranjangnya kembali bergeser ketika Levi membenarkan posisinya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya terasa erat dan protektif, serta dua pasang bibir yang seolah tak pernah puas dengan ciuman mereka.

Malam itu, seluruh harinya berubah menjadi cerah dengan semena-mena. Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin di perutnya, terlalu senang. Semua hal aneh itu hanya karena satu pria ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Ini malam natal. Jelas saja kan."

Sudah hal biasa bagi seisi penduduk kota Sina untuk saling bersuka cita di malam natal. Musim dingin seakan-akan menjadi musim perayaan dimana semua festival terbesar terjadi pada saat itu. Begitupun malam ini ketika bintang-bintang digantikan oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu kota, sorak sorai kerumunan manusia di pinggir-pinggir jalan, karavan yang dihias sedemikian rupa dengan banyak jenis hiburan, Levi dan Mikasa berada diantara semua itu saling bergandeng tangan.

Mikasa bukan tipe orang yang senang keluar di malam natal, begitupun Levi. Otomatis momen ini menjadi hal yang jarang untuk mereka.

"Mikasa, kemari." Levi membawanya ke tempat yang sedikit lebih leluasa kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin _sapphire_ yang sama seperti yang Mikasa lihat di apartemen Levi beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan senyum kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Mikasa memasangkan kalung perak itu padanya sambil jahil sekali lagi mencuri ciuman singkat dari perempuan itu.

Mereka tak perlu khawatir karena orang-orang di sekitar terlalu terbuai dengan hiburan malam di kala itu.

"Apa menurutmu tidak ada yang salah dengan ini? Ini ulang tahunmu dan aku yang menerima hadiah?" Ujar Mikasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut senangnya sambil memperhatikan liontin _sapphire_nya berkilau dari sinar lampu.

"Oh, kau ingat ulang tahunku? Kalau begitu segera kemas barang-barangku dan tinggallah denganku. Itu akan jadi kado ulang tahun yang cukup bagus."

Kadang Mikasa berpikir kapan Levi akan melepas sikap angkuhnya itu. Tapi mungkin itu salah satu yang ia suka darinya. Atau mungkin, ia menyukai semua yang laki-laki itu punya. Semua yang ia tunjukan maupun yang tidak ia ketahui. Seluruh baik dan buruknya yang membuat Mikasa jatuh cinta hingga seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang akan membayar biaya kirim barang-barang pindahanku."

"Sesukamu saja,"

Mereka baru saja memulai. Dengan candaan dan hal baru yang mereka ketahui tentang pribadi masing-masing, entah masalah macam apa lagi yang akan ditemui besoknya, atau besoknya lagi, atau minggu depan, bahkan 10 tahun kedepan, tapi genggaman tangan itu bahkan tidak meregang sama sekali. Langit macam apa yang akan mereka temui besok?

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

A/N : owattaaa~~ fiyuh…

Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat all reader yang mau baca dari awal hingga akhir. Sebenernya ada sedikit perubahan di ending, rencana saya mau ada sedikit 'clash' antara Armin sama Levi, tapi saya takut mati inspirasi di tengah jalan dan akhirnya konsisten di jalur cerita aman, dan masih banyak rencana yang ngga jadi di cerita ini. Saya minta maaf kalau jadinya aneh. Tapi sejauh ini saya puas, seengganya cerita ini ngga ngegantung nasibnya. hiks

Akhir-akhir ini saya disibukkan kerja lagi, kerja teruus~ sampe chapter ini ngga di cek dua kali. Saya harap semuanya baik-baik aja di chapter ini, saya harap ngga semengecewakan itu. Lol. Jadi saya bakal seneng kalau ada yang mau review untuk terkahir kali.

Ya, saya berencana untuk move on ke cerita lain. Mungkin fandom lain, mungkin bikin seri lain, atau one shot, mari serahkan pada mood menulisku! =w=)9 yay!

To **law vert** : halooo~ Armin memang ditempatkan seperti kakaknya Mikasa disini, hihi ada di chapter sebelumnya kalau ngga salah, Armin sama Mikasa itu sahabat dari kecil gitu deh. Yay, doakan pilihan mood selanjutnya jatuh pada LeviMika lagi ya~ Arigatou Law-san!

To **Rizka scorpiogirl** : Beneran suka Mikasa ga yaaa, semuanya di reveal di chapter ini. Mikasa sama Armin itu sahabat dari kecil bahkan kaya sodara gitu, sempet di bahas di chapter sebelumnya. Arigatou Rizka-san!

To **Shuuhi-sama **: Mesem-mesem 0_0)! Hihi, ini… updatenya… keitung lama ya…. /disleding ayo cek email, chapter barunya sudah keluaar. Arigatou Shuuhi-san!

To **NKN0624** : Ayo happy ending apa ngga nih =w= awww arigatou NKN-san!

To **Rivalle Yuki Gasai 2 **: karena nulis lemon pake bahasa Indonesia itu paling ribet milih kata2 yang cantik TwT hiyaaa maafkan aku! Tapi chapter ini puanjang kok, lumayan, silahkan dibaca! Arigatou Yuki-san!

To **Akashiki Kazuyuki** : karena authornya tukang PHP… /krikrik hiks hiks, semoga kebayar sama panjangnya di chapter ini ya… ampe 3000 word loh ini :" duh… pak tua… orz Levi belum tuaaa belum kepala empaat, masih nikahable /slap  
Sudah di update nih, hihi arigatou Akashiki-san!

To **Anezt** : waaa! /terpeluk iya nih, banyak yang protes chapter 4 pendek… hiks TvT Astagaaa sudahlah itu jangan dibahas lagi o- cengengesan sendiri ini lol sudah di update lagi, semoga yang ini ga gantung yah :" arigatou Anezt-san!

To **Guest **: hai anon yang kemarin~ (ga nyantumin nama sih kamu :") semoga di chapter ini ngasih review lagi ya hihi levi sama petra… mungkin ga yaaaa =w=) arigatou Anon-san!

To **Kiri Shota** : itu ga salah liat, kecuali Mikasa kena genjutsu, entahlah /ditebas nggaaa saya gamau sedih2an jadi ini ngga angst TvT)/ semoga chapter ini memuaskan yay! Arigatou Kiri-san!

To **ryugamine mikasa** : sudah dilanjut iniiii w arigatou Ryugamine-san!


End file.
